I Want To Save You
by crankthatbri
Summary: All Human. Bella is a foster child who get's put into the Newton's house in Forks. She has to deal with a horrible new foster brother. When everything seems to be going bad, she meets Edward. Will he be the one to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

Another foster family, what else is new?

I walked up the front steps of the little white townhouse and let myself in.

"Hello?" I called.

A women walked out from the kitchen and said,

"Hello. I'm Renee Newton your new foster mother. I'm so excited that you're here!"

She gave me a hug but I didn't return the favor.

"Uh…hi," I said.

"So I'll show you your room," she said.

She gestured for me to follow her up a flight of stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs she pointed to a room in the corner and said,

"That's my son Mike's room."

We walked to the end of the hallway and she opened up a door to a little room with white walls and a twin bed with white covers on it. There was a white dresser and a white desk with a white chair. It looked like a prison.

"This is your room. I hope you like it. I didn't want to paint it or anything until you got here."

"Thanks," I said.

"Well…I'll let you get unpacked. Dinner is in an hour," she smiled and then walked away.

I closed the door and sat my duffel bag on the floor. I wasn't even going to bother unpacking. This didn't feel like home. I walked over to the window and saw there was a huge tree that could defiantly be used to climb down. Sweet. It was like my own personal ladder.

After about ten minutes I heard my door open. I turned around to see a blonde boy with blue eyes checking me out. Yes, my foster brother was checking me out.

"You must be Bella," he said.

"You're good," I said sarcastically but harshly.

"I'm Mike," he said as he took a few steps closer to me.

He wasn't buff but he was defiantly stronger than me. He was taller too.

"Way to state the obvious," I said harshly.

"Well aren't you nice," he said as he got right up in my face.

I backed away. This was a little too close for comfort. He saw that I was uncomfortable but got up in my face again. Before I could tell what he was doing, he backhanded me across the face causing me to stumble and fall on the floor. He kneeled down above me and said,

"Let's get something straight Bella. You're living in my house now so that little attitude of yours better not be used with me. If you ever disrespect me again, I will hurt you in every way possible that I can think of without killing you," he said with a deathly voice.

I was so scared that I barely got the word out, "o-okay," I stuttered.

"Good," he said standing up, "Oh, and if you tell my mom about this little conversation, consider yourself dead."

With that he walked out of my room and shut the door.

What the hell just happened? My new step brother was the step brother from hell.

I all of a sudden wasn't hungry anymore so I got in my pajamas and got in my bed.

This was going to be hell.

**Edward's POV**

"I GOT IT!" my brother Emmett shouted at me from the passenger seat next to me in my Volvo on the way to school.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"I'll say that mom was in the hospital last night so I had no time to study! Now I won't have to take the trig test! I AM SUCH A GENIOUS!"

"Emmett. Why don't you want to take this trig test?"

"Because I...uh…forgot to study."

"By saying 'forget', do you mean 'too busy with Rose'?" I asked.

He smiled. "You are exactly right my brother."

"Ew Emmett! She's my best friend! I really don't need to hear about that!" My sister, Alice, yelled from the backseat.

"Oh, come on Alice. Aren't you used to all this by now? I'm sure Rosalie's told you everything we've done anyway so I don't get why you still get so grossed out."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BROTHER AND SHES MY BESTFRIEND!"

"Alice, you're dating her brother, Jasper. She probably gets grossed out too," I said.

"That's not the point!" Alice said.

We pulled up to the school at the same time Rosalie and Jasper pulled up in Rose's M3 convertible. The second I stopped the car Emmet and Alice were out of the car and in their lover's arms. I'm such a fifth wheel.

I sighed and got out of my car. I started walking into the school when I was distracted. Some girl I had never seen before walked right in front of me.

She had long brown curly hair and muddy brown eyes. She had all the right curves in all the right places and was defiantly the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. Who was she? This was Forks High for crying out loud, everyone knew everyone else. There hasn't been a new student since my family arrived freshman year.

The new girl walked into the main office and I found myself waiting outside the door. What was wrong with me? She's going to think I'm a stalker.

When she walked out I said,

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

I must have startled her because she flinched and that caused her to drop her books. She sighed and went to pick her books up but I beat her to it. I picked them up and gave them to her.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uhm…it's okay," she said. She finally looked at me but when she did, her eyes looked amazed. She just stared at me.

I chuckled. "And your name is…?" I asked.

"b-bella swan," she stuttered.

"Well hello Bella," I said smiling. "You need any help finding your first class?"

"Uh…no. I think I got it," she said as she basically ran away. She stumbled a little and had to catch herself. I laughed to myself. She must be the clumsy type.

I really wanted to get to know Bella. This was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review! :)**

* * *

**Bella's PO****V**

Oh. My. God. That was the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. Edward Cullen. He was tall with green eyes and messy bronze hair. He looked like he had the perfect build to him too.

I walked into my first period class, English, and sat in an empty seat in the back. I pulled out Wuthering heights and started to read. After a minute I heard someone clear their throat so I looked up. A short girl with spiky black hair said,

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen."

Cullen? How many were there?

"Hi…I'm Bella Swan."

Alice sat down at the desk next to me and said, "Hey Bella. I'd ask if you were the new girl but since there hasn't been a new kid in Forks High in years, I'm just going to assume."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm the new girl. I moved here from Phoenix."

"Phoenix? Wow. You moved from a very sunny city to a rainy little town. Why the change?" she asked.

"I got put in a new foster family. My old one…didn't exactly work out."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," she said apologetically.

"Its fine, don't worry about it. I'm living with the Newton's."

Alice flinched. Her eyes looked shocked and worried. What the hell?

"You're living with the Newton's? As in Mike Newton is your new foster brother?"

"Yeah…?"

But before Alice could answer the teacher started the class so we both turned around in our seats and listened. When class was over Alice turned to me and said,

"You should sit with me and my friends at lunch. I'll wait for you by the lockers."

"Thanks Alice, that's really nice of you."

"Don't worry about it Bella. I have a feeling were going to be really good friends!" she said as she walked out of the door.

The rest of the morning went by fast. I made another friend Angela. She seemed really nice. I have to admit that I was bummed when I didn't see Edward in any of my classes. I really wanted to see that god-like boy again.

I walked to my locker and saw Alice leaning against it.

We walked to lunch and sat at a table. There were already three other people there.

Alice motioned to a gorgeous blonde girl and said,

"This is Rosalie hale. She's dating Emmett Cullen, my brother," she motioned to a tall muscular boy with black short hair who smiled at me. Alice then went and sat in a blonde haired boys lap and said, "And this Jasper Hale my boyfriend who also happens to be Rosalie's brother."

"Hi," was all I said as I sat down.

"This is Bella swan," Alice said to everyone at the table.

"Hey Bella! Your hair is gorgeous. What do put in it?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Uhm…nothing actually. I just leave it."

"You WHAT?! You don't have to do ANYTHING to get your hair to look like that? You're so lucky! It takes me forever to do mine," Rosalie said.

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Well get ready to start doing stuff with your hair because you're friends with Alice and Rosalie and they are all about fashion," Emmett laughed.

"Bella's gonna love her new makeover that Rose and I are going to give her this afternoon!" Alice screeched excitedly.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask. Do you want to come over to my place afterschool with Rose?" Alice asked.

"Oh, uhm, sure." I said.

All of a sudden I heard a chair pull out next to me and saw someone sit down out of the corner of my eye.

"She's been here all of three hours and you're already bringing her to the dark side, Alice?" a velvety voice asked from next to me. I turned to see Edward sitting next to me with a smile on his face.

"Oh shut up Edward! Every girl loves getting makeovers!" Alice said.

"Uh…I've never really had one before…" I whispered.

I heard a fork drop and looked up to see Rose and Alice staring at me with their mouths wide open in shock. Emmett and Jasper were watching them trying not to laugh.

"You. Have. Never. Had. A. Makeover?" Rosalie asked.

"…no?" I said.

"HOLY SHIT! ALICE AND I HAVE SOME MAJOR WORK TO DO!" Rosalie yelled.

Emmet, Jasper and Edward burst out laughing. I blushed.

This was going to be interesting.

**Edward's POV**

She was even more gorgeous when she blushed. I couldn't help but stare at her. After a minute I realized that Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett were having their own little conversations so I asked,

"How's your first day going?"

Bella looked up at me and smiled. She said,

"Pretty good actually. I've never made so many friends on my first day at a new school before."

"How many first days have you had?"

"Oh god, a lot. I get moved from foster family to foster family constantly. I've been in more schools then years I've been alive."

I felt really sad for Bella. That's a horrible way to have to live. She must be so strong for someone who has had to go through that. I also felt angry. I don't really know why. I was angry with her past families for not keeping her. Why would they get rid of her? She seemed so good. How could anyone just dispose of her like that?

"I'm sorry. That must have been really hard to go through."

"It hasn't always been bad. My parents died when I was an infant so I don't remember them at all. I've been put in some really good foster families before. I stopped feeling sad years ago. You learn to just appreciate the life you have."

She was defiantly strong.

"Wow," I said. That was all I could get out. I was speechless. What do you say to someone after that?

She blushed and looked down. I looked up to try and get my thoughts back together when I saw Mike Newton walking over. He was staring at Bella with some kind of…_predator _look in his eyes. He walked behind Bella and ran his hand down her neck and arm. She flinched and shifted away from him.

"Hello Bella."

"Uh…hi," Bella said hesitantly. I could hear the fear in her voice.

What the hell? I all of a sudden felt very protective and angry.

"Hello Mike. What's up?" I asked harshly.

"Nothing's up Cullen. Just talking to my new foster sister," he said harshly.

"Well if you don't mind Mike, Bella and I were in the middle of a conversation," I said.

Mike shrugged his shoulders and said,

"I'll just uh…_talk _to her later," he said as he turned and walked away.

That was defiantly meant differently. I was seething with rage. If he _ever_ hurt Bella Swan, I would kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is really just a filler chapter. I needed Bella and Edward to feel a little more comfortable around eachother before all the action starts. Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe that disgusting boy touched me. I hate him. I hate him so much. I don't even want to think about what's going to happen when I get home today.

Edward seemed angry. Like _really _angry. Furious even. Is that because of Mike? Or because he has to deal with someone like me?

"Are you okay Edward?" I asked.

He looked down at me and I could see all the anger in his eyes. All I could think of was _if looks could kill._

He didn't answer me. Probably because if he opened his mouth he'd start yelling.

I all of a sudden felt compelled to calm him down; to touch him.

So I slowly lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Edward?"

He relaxed a little bit. Not much but we were getting somewhere.

"Do you know anything about Mike Newton, Bella?" he asked.

"Uh…not much more then he's my new foster brother. Why?"

He grabbed my face with his hands and looked me in the eyes very seriously.

"He's the biggest player in this school, Bella. He has slept with almost every girl in this high school. But that's not the point. The point is that he is _dangerous_ Bella. He has been charged with sexual harassment a couple of times before but no one ever acted on it because his Uncle is the chief of police and doesn't believe anyone. He thinks that Mike is this perfect little boy. But he's not. Not at all. I need you to do me a favor Bella. I need you to be very careful when you're home. Make sure your door is locked all the time. You need to stay away from him. I'll drive you home and pick you up in the mornings. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

What. The. Hell. I can't even think straight. Here this beautiful god of a boy who I haven't even known for more than four hours is trying to protect me. Why? I don't understand. No one has ever tried to protect me. I'm just plain-Jane Bella. Why is he helping me?

"Bella?" Edward asked still with his hands on my face and his eyes locked on mine.

"Y-yes," I said. That was all I could get out.

He relaxed completely now. He let go of my face and grabbed his lunch tray. He stood up and said,

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

I got up with my tray and followed him over to the garbage cans. We both threw our lunches out and I followed him outside into a beautiful courtyard. It wasn't raining today which seemed like a miracle. He sat down on a bench and motioned for me to sit with him. I obeyed.

"So, I want to know more about you. What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green," I blurted out. Why did I say that? My favorite color has been blue my entire life.

I realized then that I must have said that because Edward's eyes were green. He realized my embarrassment and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…well….my favorite color has been blue my entire life."

"So why'd you say green?"

"Well, I guess it's my new favorite color."

"Why?"

What should I say? Should I be honest with him?

Oh why not? Might as well.

"It's the color of your eyes."

He smiled. He looked really happy that I had said that.

"My favorite color is brown. But a specific shade of brown. It's the color of your eyes. I have never seen a brown that color before. They are absolutely beautiful," he said.

My breath caught and my heart accelerated. He was so beautiful and so nice.

"Thanks," I said while I blushed.

**Edward's POV**

"So do you have any plans for college?"I asked.

"Well I've always dreamed of going to Dartmouth but I have no money whatsoever. I'm going to apply for a scholarship but I doubt I'll get it. I've never been one to get lucky."

"Dartmouth? Really? That's the only college I have ever wanted to go to."

She looked surprised but happy.

"Wow what a coincidence," she said.

I laughed. "Yes it is."

The bell rang signaling us to get to our next class.

I got up and asked,

"What class do you have next?"

"Uhm…" she said while she was trying to find her schedule in her bag. Once she finally found it she said, "Biology."

"With Mr. Banner?"

"Yupp."

"Me too," I said.

Her eyes lit up.

"Let's go," I said smiling.

"Kay."

Biology was on the whole other side of the school so it would take us a couple minutes to get there. So I asked,

"So how did you get to school?"

"I walked," she said.

"You what? From Newton's house? Are you crazy?! How long did that take you?"

"About an hour," she said shrugging her shoulders obviously not caring at all.

"Well I am going to drive you home. That is absolutely ridiculous to have to walk that far. And plus, you're supposed to come to my house after school anyway."

"I am?" she asked confused.

"Yes…you have a date with Alice and Rose remember?" I reminded her.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh I completely fo-"she started to say but was interrupted when she tripped over her own feet. Before she could hit the ground I caught her around the waist and pulled her upright.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

She looked embarrassed and blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Happens all the time. I'm not exactly the most coordinated person you'll ever meet."

I laughed. "Looks like it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to post this chapter. I've been busy with Christmas and not to mention that on Christmas Eve I woke up with Bronchitis. :( So I spent the last two days mostly in bed, but i'm feeling better now. :) I made this chapter a little longer then normal to make it up to you guys. Review please!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I could be like a normal teenager and say biology was boring, but with Edward sitting right next to me, it was the most exciting class I had ever had.

Mr. Banner said we were going to watch a movie and shut off all the lights.

Edward was literally an inch from me. If I even moved the slightest bit, we would touch.

And to be honest, if I touched him, I don't think I would ever be able to stop.

I can't explain it. Even though I haven't even known him for a full twenty-four hours yet, I feel like I've known him my whole life. Like, we were meant to meet. I want to just run my hand through his tousled bronze hair and look into his eyes. Those green eyes are the most beautiful color I have ever seen.

So for the entire hour of Biology, I didn't move. I only glanced up at Edward every once in a while to find him staring at me but as soon as I would catch him, he would look away. And then when I would look back at the movie, I could feel his eyes on me again. What was he looking at?

When the bell finally rang, I sighed with relief. I honestly didn't think I would have made it much longer. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling.

"What class do you have next?" he asked me.

"Uh…gym I think."

"Me too. I'll walk with you," he said.

I smiled. "Kay."

On the way to gym I said,

"I'm just warning you now that I'm not the best in gym."

"What're you talking about?"

"Well I guess you've only known me for a little while, but after my almost accident before, I would of thought you'd understand."

"Are you talking about the fact that you can't walk across a flat stable surface without finding something to trip over?"**(A/N Hehe, I know I took that from Twilight, but I honestly couldn't help it. That's one of my favorite lines.)**

"Obviously."

He chuckled. "Well then I am really going to enjoy watching you in gym."

"Great," I said half-annoyed, half-happy. I was annoyed at my own uncordination and I was happy because Edward wanted to watch me.

We parted ways once we got to the locker rooms. I changed quickly in an effort to see Edward as soon as possible. I basically ran out of the locker room. That was a bad idea on my part because I tripped once I got out of the door but instead of hitting the hard gym floor, I fell into someone's chest. I looked up thinking to see Edward but instead saw Mike. I instantly flinched away from his touch but he held me tight around the waist. I little too tight, honestly. I might have bruises on my hips later…

"You might want to watch where you're going Bella. I don't want _you _to hurt _yourself_," he said.

"Uh…yeah, thanks," I said trying to get out of his embrace but he wouldn't let go of me.

"You look good in those shorts Bella," he winked.

_Ew. _My foster brother was hitting on me.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward coming out of the locker room. Mike must of seen him too because he finally let go.

"I'll see you at home Bella," Mike said as he walked away.

Edward finally turned around and saw me. When he did, he smiled and walked up to me.

"Ready for your favorite class?" he asked sarcastically.

I tried to laugh, but nothing came out. I was still too freaked about the whole Mike thing. He wants to hurt me. I can tell.

Edward must have realized I looked spooked because he pulled me into an embrace.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

I instantly felt better knowing Edward was holding me. I also could feel his chest muscles and almost fainted from how perfect he was. The second he touched me, it was like a bolt of electricity flew through every vein in my body demanding more. I wanted to kiss him. Badly. But he'd probably think I was a total freak.

"Bella?" he asked really concerned now.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was daydreaming," I lied.

"Are you sure? You looked really freaked about something," he said.

"I'm sure," I lied fighting to put a smile on my face.

I could tell he didn't buy my lie but he let it go. He also let _me _go which I really didn't want. But I couldn't just hug him again. He wasn't mine.

**Edward's POV**

Bella looked really scared. She was pale as a ghost and didn't answer me when I asked her if she was okay. She said she was fine after the second time I asked her, but I didn't believe her. I wonder what was wrong.

But before I could try and think about anything that would scare her like that, Mr. Munez, the gym teacher, called us all over.

We were playing bad mitten and we all had to find a partner.

"Partners?" I asked Bella.

"Well since you're the only one I know…" she joked.

"Very funny. You know you'd want to be my partner either way," I joked back and winked at her.

"Can't argue with that," she said.

Wait seriously? Did she really mean that? I can't get myself to believe that this beautiful girl would actually want to be by _me. _I mean look at her, and then look at me. She was absolutely amazing and I was just….me.

Before I could say something back, Munez blew his whistle meaning for us to start playing.

Me and Bella were playing against Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley.

_Ugh. _Jessica Stanley is such a repulsive girl. She has basically thrown herself at me every day since I started at this school. It has seriously gotten to the point where I have to dodge her. You think she'd get the point after I turned her down the first ten times. But no. She just keeps trying.

I decided to serve the birdie and Angela hit it back towards Bella.

Bella went to hit the birdie back but missed and hit herself in the knee with her racquet. At the same time, she tripped over absolutely nothing to be honest, and fell to the floor.

Angela looked worried and Jessica was bursting out with laughter.

I was really worried about her. I ran over to her and asked,

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked really concerned.

She sat up and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. That was nothing compared to what normally happens."

I laughed at her logic and helped her stand up. She wobbled a little but I helped her steady herself.

The second I touched her, it felt like someone had zapped me. I didn't want to let go of her. It was like I wanted to hold onto her forever and never let go. But I had to. If I didn't let her go, she'd think I was crazy. So I let go of her and said,

"I should take you to the nurse."

"No, really. This is nothing."

"Well if I take you to the nurse, you can get out of the rest of gym therefore making sure you don't injure yourself worse. I actually am not taking no for an answer. You're going," I said smiling.

She looked annoyed but relieved. "Fine."

I told Mr. Munez what happened and he gave us a hall pass. When we got out of the gym I asked,

"So what exactly usually happens to you in gym?"

She laughed. "Well, usually I sprain something. Sometimes a break. I think I've broken almost every bone in my body at one time or another. I'm a regular patient at the E.R."

"Wow," was all I could say. I wanted to touch her cheek with my hand but I controlled the urge. Luckily, before she could ask why I had a goofy grin on my face, we were at the nurse's office. I opened the door for her and we walked in.

After Bella got checked out, the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. We went back to the locker rooms to change and I waited for her outside of the girl's locker room. I walked her outside to where all the cars were. Alice ran up to us and said,

"So Bella, I'm guessing you want to ride with Edward home so we'll see you there."

Bella blushed and nodded her head. Alice ran away yelling out Rose's name probably going to tell her about me and Bella.

I was so happy when Bella had nodded her head. _She _wanted to ride with _me._ I felt amazing.

I opened the passenger door to my Volvo, and she got in. I then walked to the driver's side, got in and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So are you ready for Alice and Rose to treat you like a giant Barbie doll?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt it's that bad Edward."

"Oh, you just wait. Just remember, I told you so."

She laughed.

While we sat in silence for a little, I thought back to when Bella looked so spooked. I was still really curious to why that was. I wanted to ask her, but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

Sooner or later I'll find out. I want to fix whatever it was and make sure Bella is safe and happy. That's all that matters to me now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope you like this chapter, I was a little nervous writing it. Don't worry, the Mike action is coming soon! I just needed Bella and Edward to get to a certain point before I start with all the Mike stuff. Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I arrived at his house about ten minutes later.

I could describe his house in two words. _Holy. Shit._

This house was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was hidden in the woods after driving down a mile long driveway. Once you finally get to the end, the trees open up and this gorgeous mansion comes into view.

It's at least three stories from what I can see. It's white with a huge wraparound porch and what looks like a garage attached to the right side.

"What do you think?" Edward asked.

"It's absolutely beautiful. I have never seen such an amazing house," I said.

I looked at him and he was smiling.

"Thank you. Esme, my mother, is an interior designer so of course she had to make her own house amazing."

I laughed. "Maybe she could give me some pointers. What does your dad do?" I asked all of a sudden curious.

"He's a doctor. He works a lot, but no one really minds because he loves what he does."

We pulled up to the house and Edward shut off the car. He came around to my side and opened my door before I could reach for the handle. He walked up the front steps and let us inside.

The inside was ever better.

It was an open floor plan with a huge winding staircase. Everything was painted in light soothing colors and there was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Bella! Come on, I'll show you my room!" I heard Alice basically scream at me from the top of the stairs.

Edward laughed. "Well I guess I'll see you later. Maybe I'll give you a tour," he said and then walked away.

I walked up the stairs and when I reached the top Alice grabbed my hand and led me down a long hallway. She opened a door and we entered what I'm guessing was her room.

It was painted hot pink and it was _huge. _There was a king sized bed in front of a huge window with black, white and pink covers. There was a couch in the corner and a flat screen TV on the wall. There was also a vanity with make-up spread all over it.

I groaned. That must be for me.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked.

"All that make-up isn't for me, is it?" I asked.

"OF COURSE it is! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice screeched.

"I hope you're excited Bella!" Rose yelled from what I'm guessing is the bathroom.

"Uh…sure," I said.

Alice pulled me over to her vanity and sat me down. She then put my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head started doing my make-up. Rose came out with a curling iron and got to work on my hair once Alice was done with the make-up.

Once they finished they pulled me into Alice's closet. Of course it was a walk-in. It was seriously bigger then my bedroom. I actually think it was bigger than _Alice's _bedroom. Alice poked around a little before she pulled out a dress for me.

It was black v-neck spaghetti strap. It was tight around my thighs and had a plunging back.

"You are seriously not making me put that on are you? Have you gone insane? Why would I even need a dress like that?!"

"Because we're going clubbing!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

That's when I noticed their outfits. Alice had on a navy blue tube top baby doll dress and black ribbon heels. Rose had on a green halter top dress that was tight around the thighs like mine and gold strappy heels.

"Put the dress on and these black heels," they said and then ran out of the closet leaving me alone. Great. Now I have to do it.

I put on the dress and somehow managed to put on the heels. They were death traps. I was definitely going to break something tonight.

I wobbled out of the closet to find Alice and Rose staring at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Holy shit Bella! You're hot!" Rose screamed.

"Yeah Bella! Look at that bod!" Alice screamed too.

I blushed. "Uh, thanks guys but seriously, heels? I'm the biggest klutz you'll ever meet. Heels are not a good idea. I'll end up in the E.R. before we even get there."

"Oh don't worry about it Bella. You'll be fine." Alice said.

She walked out of her room into the hallway and yelled,

"Let's go boys! We're ready!"

"Wait what? That guys are coming too?" I asked.

"Of course. Those three wouldn't let us go alone even if we wanted too," Rose said.

That means Edward's coming. I all of a sudden got excited.

"Come on, let's go down stairs," Rose said and walked out of Alice's room.

When we got to the top of the stairs I could see Alice in Jasper's arms already. Rosalie was almost down the stairs in Emmett's embrace and Edward was staring at me.

Why was he staring at me? He looked like if someone punched him in the face, he wouldn't even notice. I grabbed the railing and slowly made my way down the stairs hoping I wouldn't fall.

When I got to the bottom, Edward was still staring.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked.

He finally snapped out of it.

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine. You look absolutely beautiful Bella," he said smiling.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Alright, let's go! Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I are going to take Emmett's jeep. Bella you can go with Edward," Alice said while she was pushing everyone out the front door.

Edward opened the passenger door to his Volvo and I got in. He went around to his side, got in and started the car. We pulled out in front of Emmett and started driving.

"So how far away is this place anyway?" I asked.

"About 45 minutes," he said.

Oh god. Forty-five minutes in a car with Edward? I was half-nervous and half-excited.

"So did you enjoy Bella Barbie time?" Edward asked obviously amused.

"No. I hate makeovers now," I said.

He laughed. "I told you so."

"Well it was better than going home," I said but then instantly regretted it. I can't believe I let that slip!

"What're you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. Do you guys go clubbing a lot?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Edward looked suspicious but let it drop thankfully.

"Every once in a while. Alice basically drags us all out. She picks out all of our outfits and makes all the plans."

"Wow. Alice is pretty pushy isn't she?" I asked laughing.

He laughed too. "Yeah, I'd say so. But we all love her. And clubbing isn't that bad actually. I really like to dance."

Oh shit! I totally forgot I'm going to have to dance tonight!

"Oh…dancing and clubbing are associated together, aren't they?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes, usually."

"Great." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

I blushed. "Th-thanks," I stuttered.

Just then, one of my favorite songs came on the radio. 'I Don't Want To Wait by Paula Cole'.

"I love this song," I said smiling. Edward turned it up and I couldn't help myself. I started singing.

_So open up your morning light  
And say a little prayer for right  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
And see the peace in every eye_

She had two babies  
One was six months one was three  
In the war of '44  
Every telephone ring  
Every heartbeat stinging  
When she thought it was God calling her  
Oh would her son grow to know his father

I don't want to wait  
For our lives to be over  
I want to know right now  
What will it be  
I don't want to wait  
For our lives to be over  
Will it be yes or will it be  
Sorry

He showed up all wet  
On the rainy front step  
Wearing shrapnel in his skin  
And the war he saw  
Lives inside him still  
It's so hard to be gentle and warm  
The years passed by and now  
He had granddaughters

I don't want to wait  
For our lives to be over  
I want to know right now  
What will it be  
I don't want to wait  
For our lives to be over  
Will it be yes or will it be  
Sorry

Oh so you look at me  
From across the room  
You're wearing your anguish again  
Believe me, I know the feeling  
It sucks you into the jaws of anger  
Oh, so dig a little more deeply, my love  
All we have is the very moment  
And I don't want to do what  
His father and his father and his father did  
I want to be here now

So open up your morning light  
And say a little prayer for right  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
And see the peace in every eye

I don't want to wait  
For our lives to be over  
I want to know right now  
What will it be  
I don't want to wait  
For our lives to be over  
Will it be yes or will it be  
Sorry

_I don't want to wait  
For our lives to be over  
I want to know right now  
What will it be  
I don't want to wait  
For our lives to be over  
Will it be yes or will it be  
Sorry_

So open up your morning light  
And say a little prayer for right  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
And see warmth in every eye

After I was done I realized where I was and blushed. I can't believe I just sang like that in front of Edward. Oh god, that was embarrassing.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't help myself," I said.

"Don't worry about it. You have an amazing voice actually. Were you ever in a chorus or anything?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, no. I never had time for that. Most of my past families would make me go right home after school. I also have terrible stage fright. I don't think I could ever sing in front of people. I usually just sing to myself."

"You should definitely join the chorus. If Alice ever heard you, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I blushed again.

**Edward's POV**

Bella must have completely forgotten I was in the car because she just closed her eyes and sang her heart out. She sounded beautiful. I was in a trance. I almost forgot I was driving for a minute.

This girl was perfect. She was beautiful, kind and caring. I wanted to just reach over and kiss her. Desperately. But she would probably just shove me away and want to leave.

We finally arrived at the club. It looked really busy but it always was on a Friday night. I guess I was going faster than I thought because I lost Emmett along the way. He'll show up soon though.

I opened Bella's door for her and we just stood by the door waiting for the others.

Five minutes later, they drove up and all got out of the jeep.

"Jeez Eddie, can you ever NOT speed?" Alice yelled.

"Sorry Alice. I didn't realize how fast I was going," I shrugged.

She walked over and linked arms with Bella. Rose took Bella's other arm and they led her inside.

Emmett, Jasper and I walked behind them. The bouncer let us all in and we went to the loft to get a table.

This place was pretty sweet. It was huge and a pretty popular spot actually.

Once we sat down, everyone ordered something to drink and immediately after the waitress left, Alice jumped up and said,

"LET'S DANCE!"

Rose pulled Emmet up and left for the dance floor. Alice grabbed Jasper and asked,

"Are you coming Bella?"

"Uh…I don't know if that's such a good idea…" she said.

I took Bella's hand and pulled her up. "Come on, I told you I'd teach you."

She sighed but let me bring her to the dance floor. Rose and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper were grinding away. Bella looked nervous so I took her arms and put them around my neck. I then grabbed her waist and helped her move to the music.

She got the hang of it pretty quickly. We were staring at each other. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. She seemed just as entranced as I was.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back but I pulled away and said,

"I'm sorry. That was really forward of me. I shouldn't-"but I was cut off when Bella said,

"No Edward. I wanted you to. Please kiss me again," she said.

I didn't have to be asked twice. So I leaned down and kissed her again. This kiss was a little more passionate. Bella wove her fingers in my hair and pressed her body tighter against mine. She traced her tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, I let her. Our tongues battled for dominance. After god knows how long, we both had to pull away to catch our breaths. I leaned my forehead against hers and she closed her eyes smiling.

This was definitely going to be the best night ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so next chapter is the beginning of the Mike Drama! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) Review!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I cannot even put into words what I feel right now.

Edward had just **kissed **me. I couldn't believe it.

I had wanted to do it all night, and he finally did.

It was the most amazing kiss I had ever had. Well, I haven't exactly had much practice with kissing actually. I've only had one other boyfriend in Michigan. I only stayed there for a couple months though, so the relationship didn't really turn into much. I was only fifteen.

But Edward's kiss was so much different. It was like I could feel electricity passing through our bodies. It felt like I was meant to be in his arms and he was meant to be in mine. I can't explain it! I have never felt like that before.

I finally opened my eyes and saw that he was staring at me. He looked happy but a little….guilty.

"Why do you look guilty?" I asked.

"Because I shouldn't have kissed you. I've only known you for a day and I just kissed you! I'm sorry. You probably think I'm such a creep who just wants some ass-"I cut him off.

"I do not think you are some creep. I wanted to kiss you just as badly. If you hadn't of done it, I don't know how much longer I would have lasted before I did. So stop apologizing," I said.

He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. Before I could make the kiss go any further, Alice screeched,

"OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU TOO WE'RE GOING TO GET TOGETHER! YES!"

Edward and I just laughed at her. She looked so happy. She was jumping up and down and Jasper was trying to keep her from falling off the dance floor.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked.

"Sure. I'll have a coke," I said.

"I'll be right back," he said smiling and then walked over to the bar.

I watched as Jasper and Alice finally started dancing again. Emmett and Rose were dancing too. Well, they looked more like they were having sex on the dance floor. I think the only thing holding them back were their clothes.

The dance floor started getting really crowded. It was no longer comfortable. I felt like I was being swallowed by it actually. I think I'll go find Edward…

I tried walking but I couldn't even take a step. I ended up getting on my hand and knees and crawling under people. Once I got to the edge of the floor, I got up and was met by a pair of very amused eyes.

"Fall down again, Bella?" Edward asked trying not to laugh.

"For once in my life, no. It got really crowded so before I could be crushed to death, I made an escape."

"Well I'm glad you made it out alive," Edward said now cracking up completely.

Before I could make a sarcastic jab at him, Rose came up to us and said,

"Alice said it's time to go. She also wanted to know if you wanted to join us for our sleepover Bella?"

"Oh, uh, sure. That sounds great."

Rose smiled. "Yay! Well we'll see you guys at home."

She turned and walked away.

I turned to look at Edward and he said,

"Well I'd ask if you were ready to go but Alice has already made that decision for you."

I laughed. "I have a feeling she does that a lot."

"Yeah, only all the time," he said smiling.

* * *

When we got to the house, Emmett's jeep was already there. They were all getting out of his car when we pulled up.

Before I could even open my door, Alice was there pulling me out of my seat.

"COME ON BELLA! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!"

I turned to see Edward trying not to laugh again. "I guess I'll see you in the morning," he said.

"Looks like it. Night," I said.

"Night," he said and then reached down and gave me a quick kiss.

Alice dragged me inside and up to her room in a matter of seconds. Once we were in, she striped me out of my dress and threw a pair of pajamas at me. I went into the bathroom to change. When I came out, Alice and Rose were already changed and sitting on her bed.

"Okay Bella, time to spill. What happened?"

"What're you talking about?" I asked as I sat on the bed too.

"You know exactly what we are talking about," Rose said.

"THE KISS!" Alice screeched.

I flinched. "Oh, yeah, that."

"WELLLLL?!" Rose asked impatiently.

"Well, to be completely honest…it was the BEST kiss of my entire life."

Rose and Alice jumped up at the same time and started squealing. They were jumping up and down holding hands. They pulled me up with them and we all just jumped around for a little while. Once they got it out of their systems, we sat back on the bed and Alice said,

"You two are going to be so cute together! I can just see it now! Now Edward won't be the fifth wheel! YAY!"

I laughed. "Well I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be right back."

I walked out of Alice's room and down the stairs. When I got into the kitchen, I stopped short when I saw Edward sitting at the island completely lost in thought. I didn't want to interrupt him, so I went to leave but tripped and fell on my knees. Great.

I felt arms around me lifting me up. "Are you alright Bella?" he asked.

I blushed. "Oh, uh, yeah. I was coming down to get a drink but you looked deep in thought so I didn't want to interrupt. Sorry that I did anyway."

He just laughed and said,

"Oh, no it's alright. I was just thinking about how good my life has gotten in one day."

He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

**Edward's POV**

There I was completely lost in thoughts of Bella when I heard a loud noise. I looked up to see Bella on her knees and shaking her head. I laughed. Leave it to Bella to trip.

After I helped her up and she apologized for interrupting my thoughts I said,

"Oh, no it's alright. I was just thinking about how good my life has gotten in one day."

She blushed and smiled. I couldn't help brushing her cheek with my finger. She looked so beautiful blushing.

"Come on, sit with me." I pulled her into the living room and sat down on the couch. I pulled her down too and she sat next to me. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my chest.

After a minute of comfortable silence, I asked,

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?"

"I was just wondering if you're happy here."

She looked up at me and I could tell she was confused.

"I mean, in this town. Are you happy you moved here?" I asked.

"This is the first time in years I've been happy Edward. In only one day, I've found some of the best friends I could ever imagine. Not to mention I met you. You're amazing." She touched her finger to my nose. I grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I'm glad you feel that way Bella. I don't want you to ever leave," I admitted.

She smiled. "I don't think I'm going anywhere soon."

"Good," I said and then grabbed her face lightly with my hands. I then kissed her passionately and she kissed back. After a little while, we both broke away breathless and she laid her head on my chest again.

I saw that she was dozing off so I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes too.

In a matter of minutes, I dozed off completely.

All I dreamt of that night was Bella and how happy I now am.


	7. Chapter 7

**And so the Mike drama begins! REVIEW! :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke the next morning in Edward's arms. It felt so right. I never wanted to move.

I was pulled out of my happiness when I heard whispers and laughs. I was confused. What was going on?

I opened my eyes to find Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper across the room from me staring at Edward and I.

Oh god. They probably think me and Edward slept together!

Well, I mean, we did _sleep_ next to each other but we didn't have sex!

I was so startled and embarrassed, when I went to get off the couch, I slipped and fell on the ground, pulling a blanket that Edward must have placed over us onto the ground.

This got the others to full out burst with laughter. I blushed.

Edward must have woken up when I fell off the bed because I felt arms wrap around my waist and help me to my feet.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine," I said.

Before Edward could say anything else, Emmett yelled,

"WOOOO! WAY TO GO BRO! YOU TWO HAVE KNOWN EACHOTHER FOR A DAY AND ALREADY YOU'VE SLEPT TOGETHER!"

All the other started cracking up again.

"Emmett! We didn't sleep together!" Edward yelled.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"You mean, you didn't…do it?" He asked.

Edward and I both shifted from foot to foot feeling uncomfortable.

"No." Edward finally said.

"Oh." Emmett said.

Before anyone could say anything else, I said,

"Well I better get home. My foster mom is probably worrying about where I am since I didn't go home last night. Thanks for everything guys," I said.

"Oh no problem Bella. It was really fun hanging with you!" Rose said.

"Come over anytime!" Alice squealed.

"I'll drive you home Bella," Edward said.

"Thanks."

* * *

When we got to my house, Edward let me out and drove away.

Great. I just realized I have to face Mike.

I walked in and said,

"Hello? Anyone here?"

No one answered me.

Good. Maybe I'd get to spend the day alone.

I walked upstairs and tiptoed past Mike's room just in case he was in there sleeping. When I got to my room, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Mike was lying across my bed, looking through one of my old photo albums.

"You know Bella; you were a really cute kid. Just as beautiful as ever," he said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

Mike put down the photo album and got up off the bed. He walked over to me and said,

"You know, I was a little worried when you didn't come home last night. I thought that maybe something bad happened to you. That would have been such a shame, since we never got to spend any time together. I was pretty surprised when I saw Cullen dropping you off. I would have thought you'd find better friends."

I still couldn't speak. I was so scared. I didn't know what he was going to do.

He lifted his hand and ran it down the side of my body. I slapped his hand away before it could touch my ass. Bad move.

He backhanded me across the face just like he did the first time I met him.

"NEVER SLAP ME LIKE THAT. YOU WILL NEVER DISOBEY ME. DO YOU HEAR ME BELLA?"

I still didn't say anything. I was beginning to sob. I really wanted to get out of here. Run. But I had nowhere to go.

He slapped me across the face again before saying,

"**I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?"**

"Y-yes," I finally managed to squeak out.

"Good. Now, you need to be taught a lesson for not coming home last night. You ALWAYS come home every night, do you understand Bella?"

He slapped me again.

"Y-y-yes," I managed to get out through the tears spilling down my face.

"Good. Well I'm going out for the day and you better be here when I get back. If you're not, your consequences will be a lot worse than this. I guarantee you that."

With that, he walked out of my room closing my door. I heard him go out the front door and get into his car. I heard him start the car and drive away.

I laid down on my bed and cried. This was going to be the best and worst town I have ever lived in.

**Edward's POV**

The last time I spoke to Bella was when I dropped her at her house Saturday morning. She doesn't have a cell phone and I don't know the Newton's number. So you could say that I was pretty eager to get to her house this morning before school and see her.

I pulled into the Newton's driveway and waited in the car for Bella to come out.

A couple minutes later, she walked out the front door.

She was about to walk right past my car before she stopped short and turned around to look at me.

I smiled and rolled down my window. I said,

"I told you I'd drive you to school from now on, remember?"

She looked relieved. She walked over to the passenger side and got in.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I said and then started to drive. "So how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Uh…boring. I just sat at home studying and reading," she said.

I don't know if it was just me being paranoid but I swear Bella sounded a little shook up.

"Bella. Are you alright?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me shocked.

"What're you talking about Edward? I'm f-fine," she said and then quickly turned her head to look out the window.

What was wrong with her? She looked like she thought I caught her doing something bad. Like I was her mom catching her skipping school.

How odd. What could Bella possibly look so freaked about?

I really hoped she would tell me but I decided to not push it. She would tell me when she was ready.

When we got to the school, I opened her door for her and pulled her into me for a hug. I felt like I hadn't seen her in so long and I really needed to feel her safe in my arms.

I looked down at her and gave her a kiss. I meant for it to be quick, but Bella wove her fingers in my hair and gave me a passionate kiss. I responded by touching my tongue to her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. After either of us could no longer breathe, we pulled away and laid our foreheads together.

"I missed you Edward," Bella said smiling.

"I missed you too," I said and gave her one more quick kiss before taking her hand and leading her into school.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of a filler chapter I think. But it's important, I promise. REVIEW! :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It's amazing how safe I felt the second I saw Edward in my driveway this morning. It was as if this weekend with Mike had never happened.

I knew Edward could tell something was wrong with me. He looked really concerned.

I couldn't tell him. What would he think of me? I'm just broken plain-Jane Bella. I don't know what would happen if he knew about Mike.

Edward pulled me along to my first period class. When we got to the door, he gave me a kiss and walked away.

I walked in to see Alice bouncing in her seat. She probably wanted to know everything that happened Friday night.

I sighed.

I sat down and Alice immediately said,

"So what happened?! Edward wouldn't tell me ANYTHING!"

"What're you talking about Alice?" I said innocently.

"You know damn well what I am talking about Bella! Friday night you went to get a drink and I find you Saturday morning asleep in my brother's arms in the living room! Care to explain?"

"Well when I went downstairs to get a drink, Edward was sitting there and we started talking. We sat on the couch and we both got tired and fell asleep. That's it."

"That is the most boring story I have ever heard. You guys didn't do ANYTHING?" Alice squealed.

"Alice. I had only known him for a day. Excuse me if I think that that would be 'moving too fast.'"

She sighed. "I guess you're right, but you two are together now though, right? Actually, forget I asked. _Of course _you two are together. It's the most obvious thing in the world! They way you two look at each other is seriously the cutest thing I have ever seen."

I laughed. Alice talked more in a minute then I do in a whole day.

I was so relieved when it was lunchtime. I felt like I was going to die if I didn't see Edward soon.

I walked to my locker and sure enough, my own personal Greek god was standing by my locker waiting for me.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Hi," he said smiling too.

I put my stuff in my locker and we walked to lunch. Edward grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled.

We sat down at the lunch table and the first thing I heard was Rose screeching.

"OH MY GOD! MY NAIL IS CHIPPED! **CHIPPED!** ALICE AND BELLA, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME TO THE MALL AFTER SCHOOL. NO BUTS. WE **NEED** MANICURES!"

Alice looked seriously concerned for Rose. I was confused. Why would it matter if your nail was chipped? Is that seriously a serious matter?

"Uhm…Rose…I can't go with you. I have to go home after school," I said.

"You have to go Bella! This is a serious matter! Do you **have** to go home?!"

"Uh, yeah, I do. My foster, uh, mother, wants me home to uh, clean. Yeah," I managed to stutter out.

I was telling half the truth. I did have to go home but not because of my foster mom but because of Mike. If I didn't go home right after school, he would hit me.

I could see Edward watching me out of the corner of my eye. He looked worried.

I automatically got defensive. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked a little harshly.

Edward just kept staring at me as if waiting for me to cave in and tell him. After he realized that wasn't going to happen he said,

"Nothing," and turned his attention to his food.

This was going to be a long day.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was definitely hiding something from me.

She has to be the worse liar on the face of the earth. I don't buy for a second that her foster mom is making her go home. I know Ms. Newton; she has to be the sweetest lady I've ever met.

So why would Bella be acting so weird?

I need to find out. I think it's about time I ask Bella.

On the ride home, I'll do just that.

Lunch ended so me and Bella made our way to biology.

Mr. Banner has got to be the most boring teacher I have.

It kind of funny that the most boring teacher and the most boring class has turned out to be my favorite of the day.

I love sitting next to Bella and watching her concentrate on what is being said.

I've realized that she takes almost perfect notes. Mine look like a joke next to hers.

I bet it's because she needs a scholarship to college. I know she'll get one. She has to, she deserves it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella saying,

"Edward? Edward? The bell rang. We're going to be late for gym if you don't hurry up."

Wow. I must have completely zoned out thinking about Bella.

"Sorry," I said and stood up. I grabbed my books and we headed off to gym.

We parted ways at the locker rooms and I went into the boy's locker room. I walked over to my gym locker but stopped short when I heard someone talking.

"She is so incredibly hot," someone said.

"Dude, that's so not right! She's like, you're step sister or whatever," Tyler Crowley said.

Who was he talking to?

"She's not my step sister you dick! She's my foster sister. Total difference."

That better not be who I think it is.

"Whatever Newton," Tyler said.

_Of course_ it was Newton. He is the most disgusting boy in this school. And now he's set his sights on my Bella. **Hell no.**

I was outraged. I felt like killing Mike.

Before I completely lost is, Mr. Munez blew the whistle signaling us all to go into the center of the gym.

I walked out of the locker room and found Bella standing by herself. When she saw me, she smiled.

I walked over and hugged her. It was pretty protectively actually. I was just so **angry** at Mike. I wanted him to know that Bella was **mine.**

I leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked at first but responded quickly.

I would have kept the kiss going, but we were in the middle of a gymnasium with over a hundred other teenage kids.

"Well hello Edward. What's with you?" Bella asked.

Of course she'd sense something was wrong. I quickly pulled myself together, pushed all the anger away, and smiled.

"I just want everyone to know how much you mean to me," I said.

"Well Jessica, the gossip queen, saw that kiss so I'm pretty sure everyone will know we're together within the next ten minutes," Bella said.

I chuckled. "Good."

Mr. Munez blew his whistle and told us all to separate into partners. We we're still doing bad mitten so I was hoping Bella wouldn't end up injured today.

"Partners?" I asked Bella.

"Do you even have to ask?" She replied sarcastically.

I chuckled. "I guess not anymore."

Bella and I were playing against Angela and Jessica…**again.**

I swear that girl begs the teacher to play against me. It has seriously gotten to the creepy level.

"Uh…so maybe you should do all the hitting today Edward. As you've seen firsthand, I tend to injure myself in this class," Bella said.

"I think you might be right," I said smiling.

After gym was over, Bella and I went to the locker rooms. Fortunately, Bella had made it through class without hurting herself too seriously.

She managed to trip over absolutely nothing and fell on her knees sometime during the game. It's funny how even when she wasn't playing, she managed to hurt herself.

I sighed.

I waited for Bella to finish getting dressed and when she came out, we walked to my car.

On the drive home I could see Bella was a little antsy. She was flinching at the smallest sounds and the closer we got to her house, the worse it got.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked.

She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine," she said.

Something was seriously up with Bella. I am determined to find out before she leaves this car today. I have to know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Review Review! :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"So, uh, thanks for the ride Edward. I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

I made a move to open the car door but it was locked.

"Edward, the doors locked…"I said.

I looked into his eyes and instantly saw the concern there.

"I know Bella. I just want to talk for a couple minutes. I feel like we haven't had a chance to do that in a while," he said smiling which made me completely lose my train of though.

"Okay," I said.

"So how're things at home with the new family?" he asked.

_Shit. _What was I supposed to say? I can't lie to him. There are two reasons for that:

One, I am a terrible liar.

Two, I don't want to lie to Edward. I trust him more than anyone I've ever trusted before but how is he supposed to trust me if I lie to him?

I have to lie though. There is no other choice. He'd never look at me the same if I told him the truth. He'd leave me like everyone else has my entire life.

"Fine," I said.

He didn't look convinced.

"Bella, you know if there's something you want to talk about, I'm always here, right? No matter what it is, you can tell me," he said.

He sounded so caring. I could hear the love coming from behind his words. He really just wanted to help but I couldn't tell him. No one could ever know.

"Thanks Edward but there really isn't anything I want to talk about. I really should get going though, my foster mom wants me to, uh, clean my room," I lied.

Ms. Newton has never asked me to do anything. She has been the sweetest lady since I've been living with her. She does all the cooking and cleaning and never asks me to help. I've offered but she always tells me she'll do it and that I should go have some fun.

But Mike on the other hand is the most evil person I have ever met. He won't leave me alone. He's constantly finding things wrong with me so he can 'punish' me. It's horrible. He'll be really mad if I'm not inside the house before he gets home.

I turned to look at Edward and saw that he wasn't buying my lie. He could see right through it.

"Bella…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"Really Edward, I need to go," I said starting to panic a little. Mike will be home any minute and I'm still sitting in Edward's car.

"Bella, I know something's not right. You need to tell me. I can help you," he said.

I was now angry. Why was he insisting on knowing? I was trying to save our relationship by not telling him but he just keeps trying!

"No Edward, I don't. Now stop insisting and let me out of the car," I said harshly.

He looked surprised and hurt.

I know he was just trying to help but he had no idea what was going on. He would hate me if he did.

"Bella, I really care about you, okay? Please talk to me. I really want you to be okay. I'll let you out of this car but you need to know, this isn't the last time we'll be talking about this," he said and then unlocked the car door.

I opened the door and sprinted for the house. I got inside and ran upstairs to my room.

I looked out my window and saw Edward staring at my room from his car window. As soon as I looked out the window, he stepped on the gas and drove away.

Edward knows something's up and won't stop until he knows what it is. Can my life get any worse?

**Edward's POV**

I waited till I saw what room she would go to. Once I saw her face in the window to the left on the second story, I drove away.

Why wouldn't she just tell me what's going on? Why would she want to hide something from me?

I needed to know. I am going to go insane if she doesn't just tell me.

Before I knew what happened, I realized I had drove around Forks and doubled back to Bella's house.

It was also now Dark which meant I had been driving for quite a while.

I parked the car outside her house but in a shadow. I got out and stood in the shadows looking through her window.

Her light was on and she was doing her homework in front of her window.

She looked fine.

So what was it that she couldn't tell me?

I leaned against a tree and let myself slide down and sit on the ground against the tree. I just stared at Bella.

She was so beautiful.

She seriously had to be the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my entire life.

Even when she was sitting there completely frantic about her homework, she looked stunning.

She definitely was a natural beauty. She never wore make-up and could care less about her outfits unlike every other girl in Forks High.

All of a sudden something hit me in the head.

I looked up but didn't see anything.

I started rubbing the spot on my head when something fell out of my hair.

I reached down and grabbed it.

An acorn.

I snorted. I don't even know why but it was pretty funny.

That's when I heard it. I loud bang coming from Bella's house.

I looked up and saw that Bella was no longer sitting at her desk.

But Mike was standing in her room looking at the floor.

What the hell?

I saw him reach down and pull something up.

_Bella._

Then before I could even realize what was happening, he backhanded her across the face and she fell on the ground again.

That's when everything fell into place.

_Flashback One_

"_I'll just uh…__talk __to her later," mike said as he turned and walked away._

_Flashback Two_

"_Bella. Are you alright?" I asked._

_Her eyes widened and she looked at me shocked._

"_What're you talking about Edward? I'm f-fine," she said and then quickly turned her head to look out the window._

_What was wrong with her? She looked like she thought I caught her doing something bad. Like I was her mom catching her skipping school._

_Flashback Three_

"_You have to go Bella! This is a serious matter! Do you __**have**__ to go home?!"_

"_Uh, yeah, I do. My foster, uh, mother, wants me home to uh, clean. Yeah," she managed to stutter out._

_Flashback Four_

"_She is so incredibly hot," someone said._

"_Dude, that's so not right! She's like, you're step sister or whatever," Tyler Crowley said._

_Who was he talking to?_

"_She's not my step sister you dick! She's my foster sister. Total difference."_

_That better not be who I think it is._

"_Whatever Newton," Tyler said._

_Flashback Five_

_On the drive home I could see Bella was a little antsy. She was flinching at the smallest sounds and the closer we got to her house, the worse it got._

"_Are you okay Bella?" I asked._

_She jumped at the sound of my voice._

"_Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine," she said._

_End Flashbacks_

Bella was being abused by her foster brother.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, please don't shoot me!** **I swear I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**P.S. If you shoot the author, you'll never know what happens next. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I'm pretty proud of myself. :) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was just sitting at my desk, doing my homework, when Mike decided to grace me with his presence.

He came up behind me and kicked me onto the floor.

I heard my rib crack and was basically writhing in pain on the floor.

"So I heard you have a boyfriend now? You stupid slut! You're mine, not CULLEN'S!" Mike screamed at me while he picked me up off the floor.

Before I could say anything he backhanded me across the face causing me to fall on the floor again.

I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

He knelt down to my eye level and said, "I will have you tonight. That way, you'll know you're mine and no one else's."

He started unbuttoning his pants. I took the opportunity to kick him in his groin which made him double over in pain.

_Good, _he deserved it, that stupid bastard!

I tried to get up and run to the door, but Mike grabbed my foot which caused me to fall flat on my face and I heard my nose make a cracking sound against the hard wood floor.

And then there was the blood oozing out of my nose.

He was dragging me back towards him.

"HELP ME! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed.

Mike climbed on top of me and put his hand over my mouth.

"If you say one more word, I will kill you. And that's a promise," he said.

He started to undo his jeans again and I couldn't do anything about it.

I was going to be raped by my foster brother.

I would rather just die. I have nothing to live for.

I closed my eyes not wanting to look at him while he did this to me. I couldn't get away. He was way too strong and I was pinned underneath him.

But as soon as I closed my eyes, something happened.

I felt his weight lifted off of me and I heard a loud thud.

I opened my eyes to see Mike up against a wall with Edward pinning him there, holding Mike off the ground by his shirt and basically growling in Mike's face.

"Let me go Cullen! Bella and me we're in the middle of something," Mike said.

"You are the most disgusting creature to ever live. Bella is _mine_ and you are to stay the hell away from her. Actually, that won't be much of a problem, seeing as I am going to call the police and report you for sexual harassment and abuse. Have fun in jail," Edward said and then punched Mike square in the face. I heard Mike's nose break and he screamed in pain. Edward kneed him in the stomach and I heard some more cracking sounds.

Probably some ribs breaking. Edward then released him and he fell to the ground still screaming in agony.

Edward ran over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"BELLA?! ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked with concern, anger, sadness, regret, and panic on his face.

I tried to talk but I was sobbing so hard that I couldn't make anything come out.

"Shh, it's okay, love. You're okay now. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you," he said trying to soothe me.

I could not believe what just happened.

I had almost been raped. RAPED.

But Edward had saved me. He was my hero.

Edward walked down the stairs and put me in his car. He then got in and we started to drive away. I was still hysterically crying and couldn't stop. I was too much of an emotional wreck.

Edward took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"_Hello, what is your emergency?"_

"I want to report a case of sexual harassment and abuse," Edward said.

"_Who are you reporting?"_

"Mike Newton. I found him abusing and trying to sexually harass Isabella Swan only a couple of moments ago. I got her out of the house but Mike Newton is still there and might be injured pretty bad."

I was trying to stay awake and listen to the rest of the phone conversation but all of a sudden I felt weak and then everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe what I saw. Mike Newton was trying to rape Bella. _My _Bella.

Before I could even think of anything rational to do, I ran up to Bella's room and pulled Mike off of her. After getting some of my anger out on him, I ran over to Bella. I put her in my car and drove off towards the hospital.

She was bleeding out of her nose and I could see a huge bruise on her face. She was clutching her side which meant that a rib was most likely broken.

She was also crying like crazy. I tried to soothe her but she was just too freaked out.

After I called 911 and reported Mike, I saw Bella pass out next to me.

All I could think was, _please god, don't let me lose her!_

I sped as fast as I could to the hospital. When I got there, I picked Bella up bridal style and ran her into the emergency room.

Luckily, there wasn't anyone in the waiting room and as soon as a nurse saw us, she called for a doctor. They put Bella on a stretcher and brought her farther into the hospital. They said I couldn't go in because I wasn't "family."

I argued for what seemed like forever, but they wouldn't budge.

I called Emmett.

"Hey Eddie boy! Where are you?! Me, Rose, Alice and Jasper are having a party!" Emmett's happy voice said.

"Emmet," I said panicking, "You and the gang need to get to hospital, NOW."

Emmett got serious at once. "What happened?"

"Bella's here. I saw her being abused by Newton and got her away from him. She was in pretty bad condition and the doctors wouldn't let me go with her," I said in a rush of panic.

"MIKE NEWTON IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS," Emmett yelled.

"I know," I growled,"after I got a couple of good hits in, I got Bella out and then called the police on him. I couldn't wait for them to get there because I had to get Bella to the hospital. I'm really worried Emmett. What if she's not okay?" I was crying now.

"Don't worry Edward; you got her out in time. I know it. We'll be there soon. Just hang tight till we get there. I promise everything will be okay," he said and then hung up.

Ten minutes later they all showed up.

Alice was sobbing and Jasper was trying to calm her down.

Rose looked pissed off but really concerned at the same time. Her and Emmett came over to me and sat on either side of me.

Rose gave me a hug and promised me everything was going to be okay and that if she ever saw Mike again, she would kill him.

Emmett kept trying to make jokes but no one laughed.

This wasn't a time to be funny even though I knew that he was just trying to help.

We were all still seated in the same spots an hour later.

I don't think I moved an inch.

Finally, a doctor came out.

"Family of Isabella Swan?" he called out to the waiting room.

I immediately jumped to my feet and went up to him.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen," I said.

"Are you related to Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"Uh, she's my cousin," I lied.

He looked at me questioningly, but then must have decided to forget it. "Very well. You can go and see her now."

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Well, she has two broken ribs, a broken nose, a bruised cheek bone, and a sprained ankle. She was passed out for a while but she just woke up. She's on pain medication that will make her drowsy soon. She'll be alright though. She's in room 402," he said and with that I sprinted down the hallway.

I could hear everyone else shuffling behind me.

As soon as I reached her room, I ran in and found Bella lying on a bed with her nose all taped up. Her eyes were closed but I could tell she wasn't sleeping.

"Bella?" I asked.

Her eyes shot open. "EDWARD!'

I ran over to her and asked, "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for everything Edward," she said and blushed.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Anytime," I said.

She looked hesitant to say something.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

She was staring at her thumbs and twirling them around one another. "Well, I was wondering…what, uh, happened to…uh, Mike?"

"Well after I pulled him off of you, I called the police. I haven't heard anything since then," I said.

She looked relieved. She then started to sob.

I panicked. "Bella?! What's wrong? Do you need any more pain medicine? I can call the nurse," I rushed.

"No, no, Edward. It's not that. I just feel so stupid. I should have told someone about Mike," she said.

"Yes, you should have. But it's all over now Bella. You're safe with me. Mike will most likely end up in juvy," I said.

She looked pained when she asked, "But where will I go?"

I froze. I hadn't thought about that. Will Ms. Newton still keep Bella after everything that happened?

"Don't worry about that now Bella. We'll figure everything out later. Right now, you have some visitors," I said.

And with that, Emmet, Rose, Alice and Jasper all ran into the room.

Bella looked excited to see them all.

While they all talked to Bella, I took the time to think about what was going to happen now.

Where will Bella go? I can't let her go back to an orphanage. _Absolutely not._ But where could she possibly go?

That's when it hit me. I knew exactly what to do.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what Edward's thinking? :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while! My teachers kept piling so much work on me in preparation for midterms. But honestly, how do they expect us to be prepared for our tests, when they keep giving out so many new assignments that I barely have enough time to sleep? I honestly do not understand that logic. But anyway, the work seems to finally be slowing down so I thought I'd finally get this chapter done and up for you guys! Hope you like it. Review!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all came running into the room.

Alice was the first one to hug me.

"Oh my god Bella! I'm so happy you're alright!" She squealed.

"Thanks Alice, "I said laughing.

Next was Rose.

"If I ever see that disgusting boy again, I swear I will-"Rose started but was cut off by Emmett.

"No rose, I swear I will murder him."

"Well I'm helping," Rose said and then gave me a hug.

"I'm really glad you're okay Bella," Rose said smiling and then stepped aside so Emmett could tackle me.

"Aw Bells, I'm really happy you're okay and that I can still give you bear hugs!" Emmett said.

I laughed. "Me too guys."

Jasper came up next and gave me a short but sweet hug.

"Glad you're alright Bella," he said.

"Thanks Jazz," I said.

"So Bells, how you likin' this hell hole?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie slapped Emmett upside the head.

"OUCH! What was that for?" He asked.

"You don't ask someone in the hospital how they like being _in _the hospital, you ass!" Rosalie yelled.

I laughed. "It's okay Rose. I don't mind," I said and then directed my gaze to Emmet, "It's pretty crappy. This bed is pretty lumpy and the food they gave me sucked."

"Do you want me to sneak in some good food?" Alice asked excitedly.

I nodded. "That would be freakin' awesome."

"I'll bring you some breakfast tomorrow morning," she said smiling.

"Thanks," I said smiling back.

I looked around and realized Edward was missing.

"Hey guys, where did Edward go?" I asked.

I hadn't even realized he'd left the room. I was too wrapped up with everyone.

"Oh he'll be right back. He's just taking care of some things," Alice said smiling mischievously.

I glared at her. "What do you know that I don't?"

Alice looked torn. I could tell that she wanted to tell me but before she could say a word, Rosalie stepped in front of her.

"Nothing Bella. Edward just had some errands to run. He'll be back soon" Rosalie started, "So me and Alice were thinking about going on a shopping trip once you get out of here."

I could tell she was trying to change the subject. As much as I wanted to push it, I let it go. I didn't really feel like starting anything.

"I hate shopping," I said groaning.

"How can you even say that?!" Alice shrieked shocked.

"Is that even possible?" Rose asked shocked.

"Uh…yeah?" I said hesitantly.

"Don't worry; you won't hate shopping once Rose and I are done with you!" Alice squealed.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'd say run while you still can," Emmett started, "but since you literally _can't _run right now, I'm not gonna say it."

"Emmett, you just said it anyway, you idiot," Jasper said laughing.

Emmett looked confused and then realized Jasper was right. "Shit, never mind."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

I stopped suddenly when I felt the pain in my abdomen. I remembered that I had broken ribs and that laughing probably wasn't the best idea. Everyone in the room look worried but I just shook my head and said, "I'm just sore."

They all shot knowing glances at each other but let it go.

That was when two people I had never seen before walked in the room.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I left Bella's room, I sprinted down the hallway in search of my father.

I knew he worked on this floor so he had to be around somewhere.

On my search, I took out my phone and called my mother.

After three short rings, she answered her phone.

"Hello?" Esme said.

"Hey mom, it's Edward."

"Oh hi sweetie, what are you up to?"

"Well mom, if you don't mind, could you come down to the hospital? I have someone I want you to meet," I said.

There was a slight pause before she answered,

"Alright, I'll be there soon," she said and then hung up.

I closed my phone and kept searching for my dad.

Not even a minute later I found him by the front desk talking to one of the other doctors about one of their patients.

"Dad?" I said.

Carlisle turned around and smiled.

"Hey son, what're you doing here?"

"Uh… well my friend got into an, uh, accident," I said hesitantly.

Carlisle looked at me suspiciously before answering,

"What's going on? Normally you're a very good liar but that was a horrible lie. What are you not telling me?" He asked.

I sighed.

"I'll tell you but I suggest you take a seat with me," I said.

Carlisle nodded and followed me into a secluded hallway with a bench. A minute later Esme arrived and I told her to sit too.

I explained Bella's story from the first time she told me about her life up until the events of today.

Carlisle looked worried and Esme was crying.

I also explained to them my plan. At first they were hesitant, but they eventually agreed.

They both decided that they should meet Bella first and then decide what to do from then on.

So I guided them down the hallways until we got to Bella's door.

I could hear her talking to the gang and they were all laughing about something that I must have missed.

They all got silent though when we walked in. Bella looked a little confused since she had never met Carlisle and Esme before.

"Bella, these are my parents," I said.

Esme walked over to Bella and said,

"Hello dear, I'm Esme. It's nice to finally meet you," She said.

Bella smiled politely and said,

""It's nice to finally meet you too."

Carlisle walked over and said,

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle."

"Hello," Bella said back.

After an awkward silence, I finally said,

"So Bella, Carlisle and Esme would like to discuss something with you."

She looked confused and asked, "Discuss what?"

Esme was the one to finally say it out loud,

"We would like to discuss whether or not you'd like to come live with us."

* * *

**Please don't kill me for leaving you with another cliffhanger! I promise i'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow or friday at the latest depending on how soon I can actually get to a computer. The more reviews I get, the faster it'll be up! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

"We would like to discuss whether or not you'd like to come live with us," Esme said.

My mouth dropped.

Are they being serious?

They would adopt me?

And let me come live in their house?

With them?

And Edward?

Is this a joke?

"Bella, talk," Edward said.

"…You would adopt me?" I asked in a whisper.

"If that's alright with you, dear. We don't want to force you," Esme said.

I took a second to recover.

"Of course it's alright! I can't believe how nice your being to me when you just met me…" I admitted.

"Well Bella, none of us here could bare to see you go back to an orphanage. We might have all only known you for a little while, but you've changed all of our lives since you've been here," Esme said.

"I have?" I asked.

"Yes dear, you have," Esme said.

"You've become one of my new best friends," Alice said.

"Mine too," Rose said.

"And you're like my new little sister," Emmett said.

"Same here," Jasper said.

"And you mean everything to me now Bella," Edward admitted.

I blushed when he said that.

"And even though you don't know me or my wife yet and we don't really know you, we know that we will consider you as one of our own kids very soon," Carlisle said.

"You see Bella? You are very special and none of us could bare to see you go," Esme said smiling.

I was crying now. I was so extremely happy in that moment. For the first time in my life… I felt loved.

"So will you come live with us Bella?" Edward basically begged.

I looked around the room at all of these amazing people. I didn't realize it until now, but it would have killed me to leave them.

"Yes," I finally said.

Alice and Rosalie started jumping up and down, screaming, "yayyyy!"

Emmett and Jasper bumped fists.

Carlisle and Esme smiled lovingly.

And Edward ran over to me and kissed me.

"So we're going to call the adoption agency and then we'll be back," Carlisle said.

"Okay. Thank you. All of you. You don't know how much this means to me," I said.

Esme smiled and then exited the room with Carlisle.

"Oh my god Bella, this is so awesome! Now we'll be like sisters!" Alice screeched still jumping up and down with Rose.

"And you'll be my new little sister," Emmett said smiling, "So no boys or I'll have to kick their ass."

"Emmett," I said glancing over at Edward.

Emmett looked confused at first and then realized what I meant.

"Well except for Edward of course."

I smiled.

My life is finally starting to turn around.

**Edward's POV**

It's been three days since the Mike incident and Bella's finally able to come home from the hospital. I never left her side the whole time. I didn't even go home to sleep. I couldn't do it. I couldn't make myself leave her side.

So I slept in the very uncomfortable recliner next to her hospital bed.

Bella begged me many times to just go home and sleep there, but I refused.

I just couldn't do it.

While she was in that hell hole, Esme and Alice rushed out shopping and got everything for her new bedroom. Bella's going to be very surprised when she sees it.

Rosalie and Jasper came to be with our family as we brought Bella home for the first time. They were basically family anyway so we didn't mind.

Bella came out of the hospital bathroom in jeans and a sweatshirt with her hair in a ponytail.

She looked gorgeous as usual.

"I'm so excited to finally get out of this place," Bella said.

"I know what you mean," I said.

Bella smiled and stood on her tip-toes to give me a quick kiss.

We both wanted to keep going but we heard someone clearing their throat from behind us.

We pulled apart and turned around to see Carlisle looking nervous.

"It looks like your mother and I are going to have to discuss new rules in the house… like sleeping arrangements," He said trying to look anywhere but at Bella and I.

I looked at Bella and saw they she was blushing.

I chuckled and she ducked her head and chuckled too.

We walked hand in hand out into the hospital parking lot.

The whole gang was there waiting impatiently to see Bella and bring her home.

Before Bella could even know what was coming, Alice lunged at her.

"OH MY GOD IM SO EXCITED! YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE YOUR NEW ROOM!" She squealed.

"I'm sure I will," Bella said smiling.

"_Of course_ you will," Alice said," it is right next to my room! The boys have the third floor to themselves and you, me and mom and dad have the second floor! You even get you own bathroom!"

Bella smiled. "That sounds amazing Alice!" She said and then hugged her.

I smiled. I liked that Bella was accepting all of this so easily. She'd have to get used to it being a Cullen. We all always get what we want.

"So, Bella, Alice, Jasper and I are going to take the Volvo," I said.

"And I'll drive Rose and the parental units," Emmett said.

I opened Bella's door for her and she smiled and then got in. I went around to the passenger side and sat down.

Before I could stop her, Alice had already reached up to the radio and put on a horrible station. Some very annoying pop song that Alice loved was playing. I think it was called 'Circus' by Britney Spears.

I changed the station immediately.

"We ate **not** listening to that," I said coldly.

"Aw come on Edward! Your music is so boring!" Alice whined.

"My car, my rules. If you want to listen to your crap music, then do it in your own car," I said.

"Fine," Alice huffed.

Jasper and Bella both chuckled at our little sibling quarrel.

I drove behind Emmett's jeep all the way to the house. Honestly, I wanted to pass him and get there so much faster but Esme made me promise to stay behind him because she wanted to show Bella everything herself.

When we _finally_ arrived home, Esme had already jumped out of the jeep and opened Bella's door for her. Bella laughed and got out.

"Welcome home Bella," Esme said.

* * *

**Sorry that that was kind of a filler chapter but the next chapter will be better! Living in the Cullen house is definetly going to be crazy when you have hyper Alice for a sister, goofy Emmett for a brother, and sexy god-like Edward for a boyfriend. :) I have a lot of things planned for this story so keep reading!**

**Please Review! I would really like to see this story have 100 reviews before I post the next chapter. Think you guys could do that for me? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay, yay, yay! This chapter was so fun to write. :) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Welcome home Bella," Esme said.

I know I had already seen the Cullen house before, but I still couldn't help but gasp at its beauty. Especially now that I'd be _living _here.

"That sounds nice," I said smiling at Esme.

Esme put her arm around my waist and said, "I'm glad."

She guided me up the front steps and inside.

The huge house looked the same from the inside. Except there was a little pixie jumping up and down at the bottom of the stairs obviously waiting to show me something.

Alice obviously couldn't hold in her excitement any longer because she yelled, "CAN I JUST SHOW HER ALREADY?!"

Everyone in the room laughed and that's when I realized that everyone was watching.

"Yes," Esme said.

"YAY!" Alice screeched and then launched herself at me.

She grabbed my hand and basically pulled me up the stairs behind her.

We went down a hallway and passed what I realized was her room and she brought me to a door at the end of the hallway.

"I really hope you like your room Bella," Alice said smiling and then opened the door.

I gasped.

_Holy shit!_

The room was just as big as Alice's room. The walls were painted hot blue and there was a huge king sized bed with black iron bed posts that had roses on them. The bed was in front of a huge bay window that had a window seat and the covers were a black, blue and white quilt-like design. There was a big blue couch in the corner with a black iron coffee table in front of it and two big blue beanie chairs on the other side. There was a huge big screen TV hanging from the wall so you could see it from the bed and the couch. There was a vanity that already had make-up spread all over it, courtesy of Alice no doubt.

I turned around and looked at everyone with my mouth wide open.

"T-this is all for m-me?" I whispered practically speechless.

"Yes it is," Esme said smiling.

It took me a couple seconds to comprehend those words and then actually react.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screeched. I threw my arms around Esme and then Alice.

Alice and I ran and jumped on the huge king sized bed and Rose joined us. We all just jumped around excitedly screeching and crying.

The guys were all laughing and Esme was just smiling lovingly.

I ran up to her again and gave her another hug.

"Thank you so much Esme. You have no idea what this all means to me," I said crying now.

"Oh, you're quite welcome dear. Remember, I _am_ an interior designer so I take every chance I can to make a magnificent room," she said and then winked at me.

I then hugged Carlisle.

"Thank you too Carlisle," I said.

He smiled and said, "You're very welcome Bella."

Emmett then came running into the room and basically tackled me.

"Now you're officially my baby sister! This is going to be awesome!"

I laughed with him.

Jasper then came in and gave me a hug too. I smiled at him and then went to Edward.

He hugged me but lifted me off the ground so he didn't have to reach down to kiss me. I kissed him pretty passionately but pulled back when I remembered where we were. I blushed and he chuckled and let me down.

I was about to say something to Edward when Alice grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me back into the, I mean _my_,room. I smiled at that thought.

"You have to see your bathroom Bella!" Alice squealed.

She pulled me to a door on the wall to the right of the bed and opened it.

It was a huge bathroom! It was painted the same color as the bedroom and had white tiles on the floors. There was a huge Jacuzzi tub and a huge walk in shower. There were two sinks and a huge mirror on the wall. There were black and blue towels hanging around the wall to help accent it and I noticed that the tiles on the shower walls had rose designs on them.

"Oh my god," I said almost speechless again.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

I looked at her with my mouth wide open.

"What kind of question is that?" I said, "OFCOURSE I LOVE IT!"

I threw myself at Alice and she screeched excitingly with me.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. For the first time in my life, I felt like I had an actual home. I looked around my room at the people I could now call my family and realized that for the first time in my life, I was actually _loved._

**Edward's POV**

The guys and Esme decided to leave Bella, Alice and Rose to themselves. Esme said she figured they'd be a while considering the fact that Alice wanted to personally help Bella pack her closet full and Rose wanted to personally help Bella organize her shoe collection. When I was about to say that I didn't think Bella had much of that stuff, Esme cut me off saying Alice and Rose went on a huge shopping spree and got Bella more clothes then she'd probably ever seen in her life.

That thought was considered the truth when we heard Bella scream 'HOLY SHIT THESE ARE MORE CLOTHES THEN I'VE SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!'

So, four hours later, Emmett, Jasper and I were all sprawled out on the couch watching the football game with soda cans, popcorn, hot wings, chips, salsa, hamburgers, hotdogs, cheetos, cheese-its, ribs, and some cupcakes.

Of course, most of it was basically gone considering the fact that Emmett was present.

The game was almost over when I heard someone fall down the stairs.

I considered taking a guess on who it was but call me a psychic, I already knew who it was.

I jumped up and ran to the front room and sure enough Bella was on the ground.

I chuckled and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "I'm fine."

I smiled, "Good."

"What have you guys been up to?" She asked.

"Just watching the game," I said.

"What game?" Bella asked.

"Football," I said.

Bella's eyes widened in excitement. "I love watching football games! I used to watch them all the time when I was little but kind of stopped after a while."

I chuckled. "Well come watch this one then. It's almost over though…"

"That's fine," she said.

I led her into the living room and she stopped short.

"Why does it look like an army had a feast in here?" She asked.

"Emmet's here," I said.

Bella just nodded in understanding.

"So who's winning?" Bella asked.

Emmet's head snapped around. "You're interested in football?"

"Yeah." Bella said.

Emmett jumped up and ran to Bella.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO BE THE COOLEST SISTER EVER!"

"Emmett… can't…. breathe…" Bella tried saying.

Emmett let her down and said, "Sorry sis."

Bella chuckled and said, "Why is it so surprising that I want to watch a game?"

"Because no matter how many times we try to get Alice or Rosalie to watch, they just don't understand what the point is and go shopping instead," Emmett said.

"Ohh, I understand. Well, I am not a shopping kind of girl. I will most definitely put on a football jersey and scream at a television for hours at a time," she said.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Emmett yelled.

Jasper and I laughed.

I have a feeling Bella's going to fit into our family just fine.

* * *

**So I really hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter is going to be pretty funny if you ask me... I think i'm going to make it the chapter where Esme and Carlisle talk about 'sleeping arrangements' and others things. :) REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've been trying to focus a lot of school and then friday I came across the book 'Uglies' and then ended up reading the first three books of the series in two days. I found the series kind of odd though. I didn't really like them that much. I especially don't like how the fourth book is a couple years in the future and from someone else's point of view. I'm kind of hesitant to read it. But whatever, I just have to deal with it. If anyone has read that series, maybe you could give me your input on it? I'm kind of curious.**

**Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Bella's POV

After the football game, Alice and Rose finally emerged from upstairs and dragged me into the kitchen. Apparently they wanted to make some brownies.

"I'm PMSing and I want some brownies NOW!" Rose yelled.

"Alright mega bitch, we'll make some friggen brownies," Alice said chuckling.

Rose threw a death glare at her.

After the brownies were done, it was basically like a stampede of teenage boys into the kitchen.

Emmett in the front, Edward in the middle and Jasper taking up the rear.

But right before Emmett was about dig his hand in, Rose snatched the pan away.

"Don't you even THINK about eating these brownies, Emmett Cullen, or I swear I will kill you," Rose hissed.

All three boys stepped dead in their tracks.

But before they could protest, Rose stormed out of the kitchen scarfing down the treats.

"What's her problem?" Emmett asked.

"She's PMSing," I said.

"More like BITCHING," Alice said.

All three boys' faces changed from surprise to disgust.

"'Nuff said," Jasper said.

All three boys were going to go back into the living room when Esme walked into the room.

"Not so fast boys," She said, "First you're all going to clean the mess you made in the living room and then I need to speak to Edward and Bella."

I was confused. Why would she need to speak to Edward and I?

But then my question was answered when Emmett burst out laughing.

"Aww mom, are you going to try to cock block little Eddie-kins here?" Emmett managed to say through his roars of laughter.

"EMMETT CULLEN, DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!" Esme yelled.

Emmett stopped cackling and turned to look at Esme ashamed,

"Sorry mom," he said.

She just huffed and then walked into the laundry room.

All five people in the room looked around stunned before Jasper, Edward and Emmett made their way into the living room.

"Sorry you now have to deal with the craziness of my family," Alice said apologetically.

I laughed. "Are you kidding me? That was awesome! I love your family Alice!"

Alice laughed. "I think you're insane but whatever you say…"

An hour later after the boys had cleaned their dishes, scrubbed the living room clean and offered to do the laundry for Esme, it was time for me and Edward to get our "talk."

I was a little nervous about this.

After Emmett's comment earlier, I realized now that we were most likely going to be getting the sex talk.

I shuddered at that thought.

I have never had to hear this so called "talk" since every foster parent I ever had could care less if I ended up pregnant. But I knew all the precautions you should take before having sex, I did take health in school my whole life.

But let's just say it's going to be a little more than embarrassing to be getting this talk from your _boyfriend's parents._

Can anyone say awkward?

So that's how Edward and I ended up next to each other on the love couch with Carlisle in the recliner and Esme in the rocking chair across from us.

Oh yeah, this is going to be embarrassing.

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle and I wanted to have a little talk with the two of you. We feel this is important now that Bella will be living with us," my mom said.

Bella and I were next to each other on the love seat getting the sex talk from my parents.

How awkward is that?

I mean its bad enough having to hear it by yourself, but my girlfriend is sitting right next to me.

Not to mention that my father had already given me this talk when I was fourteen.

But I know Esme is going to get really embarrassing.

"So what do you two know about having protective sex?" Esme said.

I groaned. "Mom, Bella and I aren't having sex."

"That may true right now Edward, but teenage hormones are very intense sometimes, especially when you're in the heat of the moment. I don't want anything happening," Esme said.

Before I could protest, Carlisle stepped in.

"Esme dear, I'm sure they both know about condoms and birth control, they teach kids all about that stuff in school nowadays. How about we just lay down some ground rules and call it a day?" Carlisle said.

I sighed a breath of relief. Carlisle has saved the day.

My mom sighed and then said,

"Alright then. Carlisle and I have come with up with some ground rules for the two of you."

"And if any of these rules are broken even once, both of you will be grounded for however long we see fit," Carlisle said.

My breath caught. My parents have never grounded any of their children. This is the strictest I have ever seen them.

I could feel Bella shaking nervously next to me and peeked a glance at her.

Her eyes were a little wide and her face was somewhat pale, but other than that, she didn't look _too_ nervous.

"Alright, rule number one. No having sleepovers in each other's rooms. Bella can only sleep in her or Alice's bedroom and Edward can only sleep in his or Emmet's bedroom," Esme said.

"Rule number two, you can only stay in one another's bedroom until nine on school nights and eleven on weekends," Carlisle said.

"And last but not least, rule number three. You cannot trick your way around these rules because we won't care about any loopholes you find, we'll still ground you," Esme said.

"Do we have an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

Bella was the first to respond.

She squeaked out a barely audible yes before clearing her throat and saying very surely,

"Yes, of course."

Esme smiled at her and Carlisle nodded before they both turned their gazes to me.

"Yes, I completely understand your rules" I said.

Esme smiled. "I'm glad," she said, "Now, I'm going to go start dinner, and I'll call everyone down when it's ready." And with that she walked off to the kitchen.

Carlisle all of a sudden looked uncomfortable and mumbled a quick excuse and then left the room to go to his study.

Bella and I looked at each other and after a moment of silence, we both burst out laughing.

"Talk about awkward!" She managed to say in between giggles.

"Totally embarrassing!" I laughed.

After what seemed like hours of laughing, we both finally managed to breath normally again.

Bella looked at me and said,

"So what do you want to do now?"

But before I could respond, Emmett came bounding into the room.

I had a feeling he was about to make a smart remark before he lost his balance and went crashing into the coffee table.

He ended up on top of it right before the legs gave out and it went crashing down.

After everything was quiet and a moment of silence, all you could hear was Esme yelling.

"EMMETT CULLEN, WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?"

I sighed.

I really hope my family doesn't scare Bella off before she's even been here for twenty four hours.

* * *

**What did you guys think? REVIEW! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for the delay! I feel horrible! My computer broke about a week and a half ago and I had to wait for the stupid computer people to fix it. I was going crazy without it! But the new chapter is finally here and I promise the next one will be up a lot sooner!**

* * *

Bella's POV

It's been eleven days since I moved into the Cullen's house.

Alice has been going crazy every morning before school waking me up at ungodly early hours and playing Bella Barbie with me.

As much as I love Alice, I really wish she'd find someone else to make her fashion slave.

After Emmett wrecked Esme's coffee table which was her great great grandfathers and had been passed down through the family for years, he got grounded for god knows how long.

He's only allowed to go to and from school and when he gets home, he's not allowed to use the computer, phone or t.v.

So instead he's been bugging me all week.

He's played almost every prank in the book on me by now.

Edward had to intervene and told him to stop messing with me or he'd tell Rosalie to stop having sex with him.

That shut him up.

Esme has been absolutely wonderful.

She cooks every meal and it's always absolutely delicious.

She also insists on doing my laundry.

She's definitely a life saver.

Carlisle works a lot but he's always home for dinner at six p.m. sharp every night.

He showed me his study and told me I could read any book I wanted.

Let's just say Carlisle's study is better than any library I've ever been too.

Edward and I were on our way to school when he pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear anything I just said to you?" He asked.

He was talking to me? When?

"Uh… not exactly…"

He just chuckled at me and said,

"I said that you should be ready for Mrs. Santo's pre-calculus class because she's going to give you a pop quiz."

"What?! How do you know that?"

"I stayed after yesterday to catch up on some work and I saw her making the tests. They don't look too easy either," he said.

Shit! I'm so going to fail that!

I groaned. "Why can't she be like every other normal teacher and just give us some notice before giving us tests? I seriously think her job in life is to fail every one of her students."

"Most of her students don't pass her class, it's true. But don't you have an A in that class?" He asked.

"Yeah… but I'm going to have an F soon if she keeps trying to fail me!"

Edward just laughed at me.

We pulled into the school parking and got out of his Volvo.

I looked around and noticed everyone looked a little odd.

People were looking at me sympathetically and almost like they were… afraid for me?

"What's going on?" I asked.

Edward pulled me into him protectively and said,

"I don't know."

We walked up to the school and everyone was staring at me the whole way.

When we got into the school, everyone got silent.

That was when Mrs. Cope came running up to me.

"Ms. Swan, you're needed in the Principals office," she said and then ran off.

I looked at Edward and he looked confused.

I sighed and went to pull away from Edward but he kept me close to his side.

"No, I'm going with you," he said.

I was going to protest but the look on his face told me that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

So we walked to the Principals office.

When I got inside, Mrs. Cope said,

"Mr. Cullen, since it is obvious you're not going to leave Ms. Swan's side, I suggest you wait out here for her while she talks to Mr. Kalin."

Edward nodded and took a seat in the office while I made my way to Mr. Kalin's office.

I knocked on the door and heard a "come in" so I obeyed and opened the door.

When I got inside, I saw Mr. Kalin shuffling through papers on his desk.

I closed to door behind me and sat in the seat across from his desk.

When he looked up at me finally, I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Ms. Swan, is it correct that about two weeks ago you were pulled out of the Newton's household due to abuse from Mike Newton, a student at this school?"

What was he getting at?

"Yes, that's true."

"And is it also true that Mr. Cullen called the police on him after you both had already left the household?"

"Yeah… what's this about Mr. Kalin?"

I was seriously confused.

When I got back to school after the 'incident', all my teachers pulled me aside and asked me questions about everything to make sure I was okay.

Everyone in the whole school knew the day after it happened, so why doesn't Kalin know already? Shouldn't he have been the first to know?

"Well it turns out that when the police got to Mr. Newton's house… he wasn't there. Mike Newton has been missing for two weeks."

**Edward's POV**

When Bella and I got to school, I instantly could tell something was happening.

Everyone was looking at Bella with concerned looks on their faces.

I just thought it was some stupid rumor at first, but then Mrs. Cope asked Bella to go to the Principals office.

That's when I realized it had to be something serious.

I couldn't let Bella go there without me so I went with her and sat in the office for her.

While Bella was in there, I could see Mrs. Cope looking a little flustered.

I think half of her distraction was what was going on with Bella and half was from my presence. She would look up at me thinking I wasn't looking at her and then blush and look down when she saw I was watching her.

I chuckled to myself thinking how a 50 year old woman could be flustered by a 17 year old boy.

That was when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

I pulled it out and saw 'Alice' written on the screen. I flipped open the phone and read the text message.

"_What's going on with Bella? Everyone's freaking out but won't give me any details!"_

I clicked reply and texted her back saying,

"_I don't know. I'm waiting for Bella to come out."_

Not even 30 seconds later I got a reply.

"_Text me when you find out!"_

"_Of course," _I said.

That was when Bella came out of the office looking paler then I'd ever seen her.

She walked up to me and looked at me with a blank look on her face.

"Bella? What's wrong? What happened?!"

"They never caught him… he's still out there," she whispered.

I froze. I knew who she was talking about but I had to make sure.

"Who's still out there Bella?" I asked.

"Mike. Mike Newton is on the loose."

* * *

**You didn't honestly think all the Mike drama was behind us now did you? :) Next chapter is gonna be pretty crazy so get readyyy! REVIEW! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I figure everyone probably want's to kill me right now... which is completely understandable. I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I wish I had a real reason, but to be honest, I just had no inspiration. I couldn't get myself to actually sit down and write. I actually thought about abandoning this story but decided against it when a spur of the moment inspiration scene hit my brain! You should all be very happy right now. :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle, we have to do SOMETHING!"

"We can't just sit here!"

"What if he shows up when she's alone?!"

"She'll never be alone. One of us will always be with her."

"I'll kill Newton if he gets anywhere within 100 yards of this house!"

"I'll help!"

This is how the last hour has been going in the Cullen household.

After I found out about Mike, and told Edward, he insisted we go straight home and talk to the family. pulled Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all out of class and they followed us home. When we actually got into the living room, Edward sat everyone down, including Carlisle and Esme, and told them the news.

I wanted to tell everyone but ever since I told Edward, I've been completely speechless.

It was like my whole new world just came crashing down on me again.

For the first time in years, I was finally truly happy.

But just like always, that happiness was ripped out from under my feet and now I'm falling in a death spiral towards pain and agony.

"Bella?" I heard Esme say.

I tore my gaze away from the window where it's been for the last hour and finally looked at everyone in the room.

Alice and Rose were sitting on the love seat across the room holding on to each other with scared and angered faces on. Jasper was standing up next to the couch on Alice's side rim rod straight with a look of determination on his face. Esme and Carlisle we're seated on the couch next to me with Esme looking at me concerned and Carlisle staring at Edward with a look of fear in his face. Emmett was standing up next to Edward looking pissed off but with a little bit of a goofy grin on his face and Edward was standing rim rod straight staring into Carlisles eyes with a look a pure _loathing_ and _complete anger _on his face.

"Mhm?" I finally managed to squeak out.

Esme moved closer to me and put her arms around my shoulders in a loving way.

"I need you listen to me, okay sweetheart? We will not let _anything _happen to you, do you hear me? This family is going to make sure you're safe at all times. That boy will never get anywhere near you."

I heard what she said, but my brain didn't really process it.

I just couldn't even comprehend having all these people I love more than anything protecting me against that monster.

What if someone got hurt?

I'd never be able to live with myself.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper.

I looked at him and saw that he was finally looking at him.

And what I saw on his face was… _love?_

Edward… loved… me?

But before I could even comprehend my last though, Edward walked over to me and sat next to me bringing me into his arms.

"Bella, I want you to listen to me, okay? I will never ever let anything happen to you. You are the most important thing to me now… the most important thing to me ever. I will always make sure you're safe."

For the first time today since I heard about Mike, I felt feelings flood through my body.

Fear, anger, regret, sadness, pain, and finally… love. I was so absolutely in love with Edward that it overwhelmed me. But it wasn't just Edward I loved.

I loved Esme for being so loving.

I loved Carlisle for being so caring.

I loved Alice for being so crazy.

I loved Rose for being so cool.

I loved Jasper for being so calm.

I loved Emmett for being so goofy.

And most of all, I loved Edward for just being the most amazing person I have ever met.

I buried my head in Edward's chest and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

I assured everyone that I was fine and really just needed some time to be alone… with Edward of course.

He walked me up to my bedroom, and laid down on my bed with me.

"Edward?" I said after what seemed like hours of comfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Edward lifted his head to stare into my eyes before saying, "You're welcome love," and then kissed me before I fell into unconsciousness.

**Edward's POV**

I was outraged.

I was BEYOND outraged.

I was DISGUSTED.

Mike Newton has to be the most vile creature to ever walk this planet.

If he ever get's anywhere near Bella or the rest of my family, I'll kill him.

I was so angry I never actually thought about what Bella must be going through right now having to see me so angry and be in a room of people who are trying to figure everything out for her.

I looked at her to see her giving Esme a blank stare before I called her name, walked over to her, and explained to her what we were all going to do.

She took a second to recover before looking at me again.

And what I saw there wasn't what I expected.

I expected to see fear, or sadness, or regret, or _anything_ besides the emotion that actually crossed her face.

_Love._

Bella was looking straight at me with love in her eyes.

Bella… loved… me?

I couldn't believe it.

I've known for a long time how in love with her I was, but to actually have her look at me the same way filled my heart with so much joy it almost jumped right out of my chest.

Before I got the chance to say my thoughts out loud, Bella ducked her head into my chest and cried for a while.

I knew she needed to cry to let all her emotions finally get out of her before she would actually be able to make a say in what's going on, so I let her cry until she couldn't anymore.

Then after she assured the rest of the room she was indeed okay, I brought her up to her room and laid down on her bed with her.

After what seemed like hours, Bella finally spoke to me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

I lifted my head to stare into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. I was going to tell her then and there how in love with her I actually was, but decided I'd rather do it more romantically the first time, and instead said thank you before kissing her.

She laid her head back down and within seconds was fast asleep.

She was safe in my arms.

And I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

I would never let anything happen to her.

Mike Newton was never going to get anywhere near Bella.

* * *

**So please review! Say anything, I don't care. Even yell at me for having to wait so long for an update! I deserve it! It might actually get me to write faster this time! I love you all and thank's for sticking with this story. :)**

**I hoping to get the next chapter up before I leave for vacation thursday night!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay, yay, yay! I'm back on track now! I really hope you like this chapter. I know I do. :)**

* * *

Bella's POV

When I woke up in the morning, I could feel how heavy my eyes were.

It felt like I must have cried a river.

I sat up and looked at my alarm clock.

_8:30 A.M._

Wait, don't I have school today?

It's a Tuesday!

I sprinted up out of my bed and ran into my bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that it definitely looked like I had been crying.

I looked like a mess.

I was going to take a shower, but since I was already late I just threw my hair in a ponytail, put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, picked up my backpack, and sprinted down the stairs.

I was about to run out of the house when I heard Esme call my name.

"Bella!"

I stopped short and spun around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you come here?" She asked.

I was a little confused. Obviously she knew I was late, didn't she?

I walked cautiously into the kitchen and saw Esme standing by the island.

She walked up to me and said, "How are you feeling today Bella?"

"Uh… I feel fine but I'm sort of late and really need to get going…"

Esme chuckled before saying, "Bella, I let you sleep in for a reason. I thought it would be best for you to take the day off."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say.

I was really surprised. No foster mom ever let me stay home. Even if I was puking my guts out.

"You know... I really don't need to stay home. It's fine, really," I said.

Esme just smiled before saying, "Nonsense. I made you pancakes. Come sit and enjoy them."

I was going to deny them and go to school, but my stomach growled indicating just how hungry I really was. I forgot that I must have slept right through dinner last night.

"Alright," I said putting my backpack down on the floor.

I walked over to the island, took a seat, and dug into the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Oh wow, these are delicious. Thank you Esme," I said smiling.

"You're very welcome," she said before turning around to do some dishes.

I was so busy digging into my delicious breakfast, I didn't hear anyone come into the kitchen. Therefore jumped when Edward said in my ear, "Morning love."

"Ah!" I shrieked almost falling out of my chair.

Edward just chuckled at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said while still trying to hide in his laughter.

"I thought you were in school!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"I decided to take the day off too," he said obviously trying to cover something up.

I looked at him curiously trying to get him to tell me what he was really doing home.

He was trying hard not to look into my eyes but eventually realized I wasn't going to stop.

He sighed and said, "I didn't want to leave you here alone."

"I wouldn't have been alone, Edward. Esme's here."

"That's not the same and you know it."

I sighed and decided to not argue with him. I would lose that battle anyway.

Esme walked over and put a plate of pancakes in front of Edward also.

"Thanks mom," he said smiling before shoveling a whole pancake into his mouth.

"You're welcome sweetie. And chew your food first. You're going to choke."

I laughed at that site.

After Edward and I finished our breakfast, he took me into the foyer.

"So I have an idea," he said.

"Oh really? And what is this idea?" I asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere."

"…where?"

"You'll just have to find out when we get there." He said smiling.

I grumbled before following him out to his car.

**Edward's POV**

Obviously Bella does not like surprises.

I could see it on her face she was not happy about not knowing where we were going.

But oh well, she's just going to have to wait.

We got into my Volvo and drove away.

"So you're really not going to tell me where we're going?" Bella asked before we even pulled out of our driveway.

I sighed. "You really don't know the definition of a surprise do you?"

"I do! I just-ugh, never mind. I guess I'll just wait to find out."

"Good," I said smiling.

After about five minutes of comfortable silence, Bella said," You know Edward, you really don't need to watch over me all the time. I really don't think Mike will come near me if I'm around other people. And even if he did, I can handle it myself."

I sighed. "Bella, I don't want to fight with you about this. You're just going to have to accept the fact that I am never going to leave you alone. Even if I can't be there, Emmet Jasper or Carlisle are going to be around you, bottom line."

"Ugh, I feel like a five year old! I don't need to be watched!" Bella said slumping in her seat.

I chuckled. "Well, you don't look like a five year old to me," I said before winking at her.

Bella blushed and then looked out the window hoping I couldn't see her face.

I smiled smugly knowing that she'd drop this conversation at least for a little while.

We arrived out our destination not much longer.

I pulled onto a side road and drove down it for about ten minutes.

Once we arrived to the dead end, I shut the car off and looked over at Bella.

"We're here." I said.

"Where's here? It just looks like a bunch of woods."

I chuckled and got out of the car. I walked around to her side and opened her door for her.

"You'll see," I said before grabbing her hand and steering her towards a path I made in the woods years ago.

I maneuvered her along the path until we came to the spot I wanted us to be at.

My meadow.

"What is this place?" Bella asked obviously astounded at the beauty of it.

"When I was about six years old, Carlisle and I went on a little adventure… or so I thought. I thought we found this meadow by accident, but later found out that my family actually owns all of these acres and Carlisle wanted to give me this meadow. He gave one to Alice and Emmett as well but I don't know where theirs are since only the person who he gave the meadow to knows. And the people who we bring to our meadows know as well. You're the only person I've ever brought here."

Bella looked like she was about to tear up.

"Come on," I said and brought her to the center of my meadow. The sun was shining and all the flowers were bloomed. It was a beautiful day to be here.

When we got to the center, I turned and faced her.

"Bella," I said.

She looked up at me. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Now she really was crying.

"I love you too Edward. So much."

I was so happy in that moment that I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifted her up and kissed her while spinning her around in a circle.

Bella kissed back while I could hear her giggling.

Maybe everything really was going to work out in the end.

* * *

**What'd you think? Review and tell me please! Next chapter is going to be kind of funny. I'm pretty sure i'm going to have some sort of family gathering type of thing. I think i'm going to have a manhunt game between the six kids. And when Emmett's involved, it's always fun. :)**

**But I need some reviews for motivation!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope everyone finds this chapter somewhat funny. I don't know if it is or not but i'm hopinh everyone will like it anyway. :)**

* * *

Bella's POV

Once Edward and I arrived home after declaring our love for one another, it was already almost dark out. I wanted to stay longer but he didn't want me outside at night.

I sighed. That boy was so protective. But I knew it was because he cared.

When we arrived home, I heard yelling coming from the living room.

I immediately tensed up.

"What the-?" Edward said and then made his way down the hallway with me on his heels.

When we arrived at the living room, I was entirely grateful as to who was actually there and had to laugh at the sight before me.

Rose was holding a lamp over her head extremely pissed while Emmett was across the room shrinking in fear at the weapon that Rose was threatening to use against him.

"EMMETT CULLEN," Rose shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Aw, Rose! I'm sorry! It was all fun and games!" Emmett was trying hard to apologize.

"You're SORRY? WELL SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Rose shrieked again while chucking the lamp at Emmett's head.

Emmett ducked in time and the lamp shattered against the wall behind him.

"Rose! I really am sorry! I didn't know they were so important to you!"

Emmett tried to move closer to Rosalie but she screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME! AND HOW COULD YOU SAY THEY'RE NOT IMPORTANT! THEY WERE MY **FAVORITE SHOES!"**

Seriously? This was all about a pair of shoes?

Edward and I started seriously cracking up. I could also see Alice and Jasper trying hard not to laugh on the other side of the room who I hadn't noticed until now.

"I'm sorry baby! I'll buy you another pair, I swear!" Emmett took one large step towards Rose and cradled her in his arms before she could protest.

"UGH FINE! BUT IF I EVER FIND OUT YOU USED ANY ARTICLE OF MY CLOTHING OR ACCESSORIES FOR STARTING A FIRE EVER AGAIN, I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Emmett's face turned into a face of serious horror.

"I UNDERSTAND!" He squeaked out before Rose finally leaned into him.

"Alright… now that that's over… I have an idea!" Alice squealed from the other side of the room.

"Idea?" Edward asked.

"Yes, idea."

"And what is this idea?" Jasper asked.

"We're all going to play… manhunt!"

Emmett's eyes lit up and he yelled, "HELL YEAH!"

"Oh jesus," Edward said.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Rose said.

"I think I have a book I have to rea-" Jasper started but was cut off.

"Stop it! All six of us are playing and you're all going to like it!"

Jasper, Edward and Rose sighed while Emmett started jumping up and down like a five-year old girl about to get a pony.

"Emmett and I are going to be captains since we are the most excited to play," Alice said before making everyone stand in a line, with Emmett and her facing the four of us.

"I choose-"Emmett started but was cut off by Alice.

"LADIES FIRST!" She yelled before smiling an innocent smile.

Emmett looked like he was about to whine but Alice beat him by yelling, "I choose Bella!"

My mouth dropped open.

"Me?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Yes you, silly. Are there any other Bella's in this room?" Alice asked.

"No but… I'm not very good at running… or hiding… or anything physical for that matter. I'm the biggest klutz on the face of this planet."

Alice chuckled and said, "You'll be fine Bella! Now get your butt over here!"

I sighed and made my way over to the little pixie.

"Okay, my turn now!" Emmett started, "I choose… Edward!"

Edward walked over and high fived Emmett with a smug look on his face.

"Edward's the fastest," Alice whispered in my ear.

Of course he was. He was perfect.

"Okay, I choose…. Rose! This is so a boys verse girls game now and we're gonna kick your butts!" Alice squealed.

Rose squealed a little too before running over and standing next to me.

"In your dreams little sis! We guys are so going to win! Get your ass over here Jazz. The three of us need to come up with a plan!" Emmett said while Jasper walked over and the three guys formed a huddle to discuss their "plan."

I had a feeling Cullen manhunt was going to be pretty insane.

**Edward's POV**

"So you guys understand the plan?" Emmett asked Jasper and I after spending almost half an hour on a detailed way to beat the girls.

"We got it 29 and a half minutes ago Emmett," Jasper said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Good!" Emmett said obviously oblivious to Jasper and I's annoyance. "Since we are gentlemen, we are going to let you ladies hide first."

Alice and Rose squealed, but I could see the look of skepticism of Bella's face. She knew something was up.

Em, Jazz and I all smiled which I'm sure looked extremely fake, but Bella decided to buy it anyway.

All three girls went running into the backyard and within seconds, disappeared into the darkness.

"Alright guys, LET'S GO!" Emmett shrieked.

He was way too enthusiastic.

Jazz, Em and I all sprinted out the back doors and went separate ways.

After about ten minutes of not finding any of the girls, I decided to backtrack.

I was coming around a tree when I spotted her.

Bella was sitting on the ground on the opposite side of a giant tree not facing the house.

If it wasn't for her pale skin, I would have never spotted her seeing as she was wearing all dark colors.

I crept up as silently as I could.

When got I right behind her, I put my hands on her shoulders and yelled "boo!"

Bella screeched obviously scared out of her mind, and jumped to her feet.

I started cracking up. I couldn't help it.

Bella looked annoyed at first but then started cracking up with me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you," I said after we finally quieted down.

"It's alright. I just seriously didn't hear you _at all_," Bella said smiling.

I realized that we were all alone in the dark, pressed up against each other, and Bella's lips were only centimeters away from mine.

It was like that part in a movie when the couple just has this moment where it feels like everything has stopped around them and it's just the two of them.

I leaned down and kissed Bella lightly at first. But obviously she wanted more because she weaved her hands in my hair and kissed me back passionately.

I didn't object.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her in the air.

Instinctively, Bella wrapped her legs around my waist. To get better balance, I pushed Bella up against the tree.

It was the most intense make-out I had ever had.

Bella's hands wear pulling my hair so hard that it should have hurt, but it just made everything in me feel _so much better._

Bella moaned in my mouth and I knew that if I didn't stop this soon, we both might regret it.

But I didn't have to do anything when I heard Emmett's booming laughter coming our way.

Bella and I unwrapped ourselves from around one another and made it look innocent.

But of course Emmett could see right through us when he finally saw us.

"Eddie-kins! You finally got some action! It's about time bro!"

I groaned. He was never going to grow up, was he?

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay... so I know it's been a while since I've updated last...*laughs nervously*... but it's here now so here you go!**

* * *

Bella's POV

It's been a month since the manhunt game.

And I'd like to say things have gotten back to normal… but I'd be lying.

Edward insists on being with me at all times, not that I object really, because of stupid Mike Newton.

I really didn't care at first about Edward being so protective; I knew it was because he loved me.

But things have gone overboard.

Whenever he can't be around, which isn't very often, he has Emmet or Jasper on my tail, **literally. **Emmett constantly follows behind me like a lost puppy following me into the kitchen or the family room or the basement.

And then when I need to use the "ladies' room", Edward has Alice or Rose follow me in!

I don't think I've had one minute of alone time in weeks.

Even when I'm sleeping! Edward decided to put a pull out couch in my room so every night either Alice, Rose or Edward, who doesn't actually use the couch, sleep in my room.

I'm being suffocated here.

And I'm about to snap.

"Bella! We need to go!" Edward yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hold on!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"He really has no patience, does he?" Alice said from the sink next to me.

Yes, Alice was using my bathroom to get ready. Last night was for babysitter Alice.

"Not really, no," I said before finishing my hair and heading out of my room. I made my way down the stairs to Edward.

"You look beautiful, love," Edward said to me before handing my jacket.

"Thanks," I said smiling because even though I am annoyed beyond belief at Edward's babysitter system, I still love the boy beyond compare.

We made our way out to the Volvo and drove off to school.

When we got there, I could tell something wasn't right.

There was a huddle of students in the middle of the parking lot.

"What the hell?" Edward asked.

We both got out of the car and made our way over to the group of students.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me farther into the group of kids so we could see what was going on.

And what we saw was hilarious.

Emmett and Jasper were both soaked head to toe in some kind of red liquid lying on the floor on top of each other while Rose and Alice we're standing there looking smug at them.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice.

"Well, the boys here decided to get into a little fight about who was better at sex. Rose and I just decided to make it clear that it wasn't them who we're good; it was in fact their ladies. And by making it a little more memorable of a conversation, we threw water balloons full of fruit punch at them."

I cracked up.

Edward was laughing hysterically also.

Emmett saw that Edward was laughing and said, "Hey little bro, I wouldn't be laughing if I we're you! At least Jasper and I get some!"

Edward didn't even flinch at that comment. "Emmet no, just no."

You could tell Edward was trying really hard not to still laugh at the two boys in front of us.

Emmett looked defeated and slumped his shoulders with a look of defeat on his face.

That's when the bell rang.

All the kids around us sprinted for the school trying not to be late.

"You guys coming?" I asked my four family members.

"Nah," Rose said, "we've got to get these idiots cleaned up first."

I laughed and said, "Alright."

Man, do I love my family.

**Edward's POV**

Today was just too good of a morning.

That scene in the parking lot was hilarious.

Of course it was about sex. With Emmet involved, it's always about sex.

The comment he said to me really didn't bother me too much at first. I never really thought about having sex with Bella before. I always knew I wanted to wait until I found the right person. I know Bella is the right person, but I'm not going to try anything until she's ready.

Like I said, it didn't bother me at _first._

I was just going on with my day like normal when I started noticing things.

Things I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before.

_Hormonal Teenagers._

It seemed like every teenager in my high school had a boyfriend or girlfriend and they all couldn't help but dry hump each other at anytime possible.

It was like every couple wanted to rip each other's clothes off and do it right on the cafeteria floor, or gym floor, or classroom floor, you get the point.

How come I had never noticed this before?

Oh yeah, because I had never had an amazingly gorgeous girlfriend before who I was madly in love with.

And up until this point never realized how amazingly beautiful her _body_ was.

Stop it Edward! You need to suppress those teenage hormones!

"Edward? You okay?" I heard Bella say.

I realized that I had been staring at her like a fool in the lunchroom for the last couple of minutes.

"Uh… yeah… I'm fine. Just thinking," I said.

I could tell she didn't buy my lie but she didn't ask me about it. She just went back to chewing her carrot.

I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back on my chair. I took a deep breath to get back on track.

It worked but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold out for.

After school was over, Bella and I got into my car and drove off towards home.

"Hey Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that maybe we could go somewhere besides home? I'm kind of in the mood to go out tonight."

I looked at first and I saw that she really was excited at the thought of going out somewhere.

Of course we could go out. I would do anything for this girl beside me. She could have asked me to jump off a bridge and I would have agreed.

"Of course Bella. I'm sorry we haven't been out in a while. It's just been crazy lately and I've been so worried about your safety. I promise we'll start going out again," I said smiling at her.

"Thank you Edward," she said smiling and turned her head to look out the window.

I made a u-turn at the next traffic light and headed toward Port Angeles.

"So is there anything in particular that you'd like to do?" I asked.

"No, not really. Do you have anything in mind?" She asked.

"Well we could go see a movie and then get something to eat at a good restaurant in Port Angeles."

"That sounds great," Bella said with a grin on her face.

I had to chuckle at her reaction. She looked like a little girl on Christmas about to receive her present.

"Port Angeles it is then," I said and then turned onto the highway.

This is going to be a fun night.

* * *

**What did you think? Believe me, the whole hormone thing is going to get going soon. ;) Update to make me update faster! I sware to god I will update a hell of a lot sooner if I get to atleast 200 reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow... almost 3 months since my last update. That's pretty bad, isn't it? I feel horrible guys. I wish I could give you a legitiment reason, but there isn't one, sorry. I'm just going to hope that this chapter makes up for it...I hope. I love anyone who still reads my story and i'm really nervous to see everyones reaction to this chapter. Please give your honest input. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When we got to Port Angeles, I was the most excited I had been in weeks just to see a stupid movie. How pathetic is that?

I was so used to being stuck in a house, which I was still very grateful for, that a movie seemed like the light at the end of the tunnel if you know what I mean.

Edward parked the car in the movie theatre parking lot and we both got out. We were walking hand in hand to the doors when I dropped my purse and saw that all of its contents were now scattered on the black top.

I sighed and got down on my hands and knees to pick everything up.

"Let me help you," said Edward and started to get on the ground too.

"No," I said stopping him, "Go get the tickets while I do this. I'll be right there."

Edward looked skeptical. I sighed. "I'll be right behind you, I promise."

Edward nodded and made his way to the ticket window.

I was finishing putting everything away when I heard a noise. It sounded like bushes rubbing together.

I looked over to where the noise came from and saw a person in dark clothes staring at me. As soon as we made eye contact, he backed away into the darkness of the woods.

The exchange happened so fast that I didn't really believe it was real or not. I had a feeling it was my mind playing tricks on me but I couldn't shake the creepy feeling I got when it happened.

I was still staring at the bushes when I heard Edward say, "Bella? Are you done? I got the tickets."

I looked up at the god-like creature I get to call my boyfriend and hesitated for a second before saying, "Yeah, I'm done."

I got off the floor and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I said and looked into Edward's eyes. They we're calculating, almost like they could put some puzzle together and figure out why I was so creeped out.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"Yes," I lied automatically. I didn't feel like explaining to Edward what I had just seen. He'd probably think I was being silly and just ignore it anyway. I _was_ being silly. I think it was just the excitement of finally getting out of the house.

Edward decided to just believe my answer and led me into the theater.

After the movie was over, we made our way back out to the car. We both got in and Edward drove to a little restaurant that he said was his favorite.

We made our way inside and a waitress gave us a little table in the back corner of the restaurant.

While we were deciding what to order, I couldn't help but to think about the spooky feeling I had.

Ever since I saw the person in the theater parking lot, I couldn't help but feel like he had followed me here. Like he somehow knew where I was going and was now following me.

But I knew that I was just being paranoid. There's no way someone was following me. Why would someone do that?

"Bella?" Edward said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You seem pretty distracted, is everything okay?" He said looking concerned.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. I'm just pretty tired," I lied.

Edward obviously didn't want to get into a deep conversation here, because he let it go. I knew it would come up later on, but for now we were just going to eat.

After we finished eating, we made our way back to the car. We got in and drove towards Forks.

We arrived home in under a half hour because of Edward's insanely fast driving.

When we got inside, Edward went to his room to change into his pajamas and I went to mine to do the same.

I realized that no one was home but just shrugged it off.

After I was done, I sat on my bed waiting for him to come back.

**Edward's POV**

While I was changing into my pajamas, I was thinking back to Port Angeles.

Something was seriously off about Bella. She was spooked and looked all pale. I tried asking her what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me. I hate when she doesn't tell me what's bothering her.

I decided I'd let it go for now, and she'd tell me when she was ready.

I made my way down to her room and opened her door.

She was sitting on her bed in her pajamas staring at the ceiling.

"Hey love," I said smiling and walked over to her.

She looked at me, smiled and scooted over so I had some room to lay down.

I laid down and she rested her head on my chest.

Bella looked at me and for whatever reason, I forgot what I was thinking about and the only thing I could do was look into those amazing muddy brown eyes.

All I could think about in that moment was, wow, this girl owned every part of me. I was so madly in love with her, it hurt every time we were apart. I had never felt anything like that before.

Bella lifted her head so she could kiss me. And she did. And it was amazing.

I kissed her back with all the passion I had in me and I could tell we were going to get carried away.

But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to get carried away.

I turned her over so I was on top, and pushed myself against her so I could feel every inch of her body but she couldn't feel any of my weight.

Bella took the first step, and ran her hands under my shirt to feel my muscles. It felt so good to have her touch me that way.

I moved one of my hands to feel her flat stomach and started rubbing circles on her abdomen. She instantly moaned into my mouth.

A shock of electricity shot through me at that point and I realized there was no going back.

I moved my hand to the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it. She obliged and let me lift it over her head.

She was so beautiful. Every inch of her was amazing.

Bella effectively got my shirt over my head and I could see her oogling my body just as I was hers.

I knew we were both ready for this. I needed Bella more than she even knew.

I slid my fingers down her stomach to the button of her jeans.

I looked into her eyes for permission and she nodded.

I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off of her.

Bella was wearing a matching black lace bra and panties. I almost fainted.

Bella moved her hands to my jean button, and pulled them down and off of me.

We were both now only covered by thin materials and I could tell she didn't want to be anymore. I know I didn't.

I reached my hand behind Bella's back and undid her bra. She pulled the straps off and tossed her bra onto the floor.

I stared in astonishment at her beautiful breasts. They were perfect, just like her.

Before I knew it, Bella's underwear was on the floor and so were my boxers.

I ripped open a condom packet and rolled it on.

I positioned myself at her entrance and silently asked for permission with my eyes.

"I love you Edward," Bella said as an obvious confirmation.

"I love you too, Bella, always," I said and then entered her.

Bella and I lost our virginities that night.

It was the best night of my life.

I had finally found the love of my life and I never wanted to let her go.

I promised myself I would do anything to keep her safe and with me forever.

She deserved to be happy and I promised myself I would always make her happy, always.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'm really nervous! Please review. :)**


End file.
